The psycotic alien that we all enjoy
by Breezyfeather
Summary: Let's see what happens when Kishu steals Ichigo's pendant, then finds out her other secret-changing into a cat when kissed. Will he use it against her? First Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic so be nice. :
1. Attacks, Theft, and Kisses

Okay people. My first Fan Fic for Tokyo Mew Mew. And yes, I am still working on the Bakugan New Vestroia fanfics. Dang, I have a lot of spellings for fanfics. Shoot. Oh, before I forget, I don't own any characters or items from Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. Just so you people know. Okay, on with the intro!

"So, now I'm writing Tokyo Mew Mew fanfics. This'll be fun," Breezyfeather says. Ichigo and the Mew Mew's walk in, while Kishu and the rest of the aliens teleport in. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Is there a reason that I have to be here," Pai asks.

"Yeah. You're part of the crew. Now, shut up while I write," says Breezyfeather. A large sweat drop drips down Ichigo's face. Pudding laughs. While Zakuro leans against the wall.

"This is boring. Get reading," she says while Tart starts antagonizing Pudding, who transforms and yells at him.

"Aoyama-kun! Where are you?" Ichigo called. She was walking around the park, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. "He said he'd be here," she murmured, looking at her cell phone. She still had a few minutes so she sighed and walked over to a bench. She looked up at the sky and wondered what Kishu was up to. And then, as if thinking about him were a key—and it probably was—he teleported right above her.

"Hey there, Koneko-chan," Kishu called. She gasped and shot to her feet.

"Kishu? What are you doing here?"

"Looking to stir up some trouble. It's boring with Pai always trying to come up with more strategies. Now, you just sit still if you don't wanna get hurt," Kishu laughed.

"As if," Ichigo snapped. Kishu tossed something into the air and then the same Chimera Anima that appeared when she was at the zoo with mark appeared again(Confusing sentence). People started screaming and Ichigo glared at Kishu. He smiled at her and landed in front of her. She kicked at him while he teleported away. She took the opportunity to grab her pendent.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho—hey!" Kishu had snatched her pendant and was now waving it slowly in front of his face. "Give that back!"

"Hey, what makes you think that I'd do that, Koneko-chan?" She was silent and glared at him.

"My friends will be here. They'll force you to give it back," Ichigo said unconvincingly. "Crap, I am such a terrible liar," she hissed. Then, she leapt at him. "Give the stupid thing back!"

"Stupid, huh? Maybe I will," he taunted. He grabbed her chin and she froze. He grabbed her hand and held it up to the left of her face. "One condition." He leaned in and she shook, then struggled. He stopped in order to attempt to control her, but she wrenched her arm out of his grip. She spun and started to run, but he grabbed her around the waist and then grabbed her wrist again. Ichigo struggled against him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Minto! Lettuce! Someone," she shouted, trying to pull out of his grip.

"Ichigo," Mew Mint yelled, skidding around the entrance to the park.

"Minto," Ichigo cried. Kishu pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. She cried out as she hit the concrete.

"Ichigo," Mint yelped, running toward them. "Ribbon... Minto Echo!" Kishu jumped out of the way of the arrow, giving Ichigo a chance to get up.

"Ichigo-san! Why haven't you transformed," Lettuce asked, dashing into the park with Pudding at her heels.

"He stole my pendant!"

"Uh-oh. Ichigo-oneechan is in trouble, de no da," Pudding said.

"Darn, someone get that Chimera Anima," Zakuro shouted, doing a flip into the park.

"Great, the whole groups here," Pai muttered, teleporting into the park with Tart.

"Oh, nice going Kishu," Tart said with a laugh. Kishu glared at him.

"Yeah, well, don't tell me that you're not happy to see your little monkey." Tart blushed, as did Pudding.

"Why did you come here in the first place, Kishu," Pai asked.

"Well, I have nothing better to do."

"Hey, are you done talking up there? Give us back the pendant," Mint shouted.

"You stole her pendant," Pai asked.

"Yeah," Kishu said. Pai grinned.

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

"Hey! Get down here," Ichigo yelled. Kishu smirked and appeared right in front of her. She gasped as he grabbed her around the waist and then jumped back into the air.

"Hey, give her back," Pudding cried. "Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Ichigo managed to struggle out of his grip and started falling, but Pudding's gelatin caught her.

"Thanks Pudding," she called, jumping down.

"Ichigo-san, you should get out of here," Lettuce said. "We'll cover you. Mint, go with Ichigo!"

"Gotcha," she said. She and Ichigo took off running while Kishu started in pursuit. Mint jumped into the air and turned so that she was flying backwards. "Ribbon Minto Echo!" Kishu growled as he dodged the arrow, then teleported right in front of Ichigo. She gasped and skidded to a halt, but not before she careened into him. The two of them slammed into the ground hard, but Kishu got up first. His daggers appeared and he jammed them into the break between sidewalks, which was where Ichigo's neck was. She gasped as the two crossed over her neck, preventing her from moving.

"Ichigo," Mint cried. Kishu smirked and he turned so he was facing her.

"Don't move, or else she gets it," he threatened, teleporting so that he was behind her head. His hands were on the daggers. Then, Ichigo caught sight of someone she was happy to see whenever she was in trouble.

"Blue Knight," she shouted. Kishu and Mint both turned around in time to see The Blue Knight swing his sword at Kishu. Mint flew over to Ichigo and yanked the swords up. She got to her feet more than a little shakily, and then The Blue Knight shouted to them.

"Go! Get out of here."

"But-" Ichigo started.

"Go!"

Mint grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her away from the fight while Kishu started after them. The Blue Knight swung at him again and the two started fighting. "Minto! He's still got my pendant!"

"Yeah, well, we'll deal with that as soon as we get away," Mint told her. She grabbed Ichigo under the arms and jumped into the air, taking her with her. "We've gotta get back to the cafe. Shirogane will know what to do."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Within minutes, they had arrived at the cafe. Akasaka and Shirogane were standing outside and opened the doors. Mint landed outside and the two dashed inside.

"Why aren't you two fighting," Shirogane instantly asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ichigo can't transform right now! Kishu stole her pendant," Mint snapped, bending over, hands on her knees. Shirogane and Akasaka gasped and exchanged glances.

"That leaves her defenseless if Kishu comes looking for her. Wait, how did you lose him in the first place," Shirogane asked.

"The Blue Knight showed up," Ichigo said. Mint glowed and then went back to normal.

"Mint, can Ichigo stay at your house for the time being so that Kishu can't get his hands on her? Maybe the others could hang by you as well, just in case," Akasaka suggested. Mint sighed and sat down in one of the cafe's chairs, putting on her rich girl act.

"Well, if she must. Although, I suppose it wouldn't be a very good thing if our leader were taken by the aliens. I'll do it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and beat some of them up. Kishu, you are so dead," Mint growled, stamping back to the door and yanking it open. Then, she was gone, leaving Ichigo with Shirogane and Akaksaka.

"You wouldn't happen to know a way that they can't get their hands on me, would you," Ichigo asked. Shirogane grinned and, a second later, kissed her. She pulled away with a yell and then, behind a puff of smoke, she turned into a cat. She glared up at Shirogane and Akasaka, who had a large drop of sweat dropping down the side of his head as he smiled nervously.

"Hey, they won't recognize you as a cat. I'll call your parents and tell them that you're staying at Mint's for a while," Shirogane said, walking over to the phone. Ichigo let out a meow and sighed, then jumped up on one of the cafe's chairs and started washing her fur for lack of things to do.

"_I'm never letting him kiss me again_," she meowed. She glared at Shirogane as he came back and he laughed at her.

"You are so cute when you glare as a cat," Shirogane laughed. She hissed and darted over to him, then raked her claws down his leg. He stopped laughing and cursed, then crouched next to her and picked her up. "Hey, you wanna keep this job, you'd better behave."

"_You expect me to behave after you kiss me? Oh, and one more thing. I DON'T WORK HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO! It's cover, you idiot!_" she yowled. He patted her on the head with a grin then walked away. Ichigo let out a snarl and walked back to her chair, then pinned her tail down and washed that. Suddenly, she decided to go and watch the battle. After all, the aliens wouldn't recognize her. She grinned and jumped down, then padded over to the door. _Wait, how am I going to reach the handle?_ She looked around and spotted an open window. _That'll do._

She walked over there and jumped up to the window, then out. "Hey! Ichigo, come back here,  
Akasaka called. Ichigo grinned in her mind and ran off toward the park while Akasaka pushed the doors open, calling after her. She didn't listen and continued to the park.

Finally, she made it. She dove into a bush, just in case in Pudding or the others saw her and decided to shout her name. Zakuro and Lettuce were teaming up against the Chimera Anima, while Mint and Pudding were firing shot after shot at the aliens. Ichigo spotted Kishu and The Blue Knight fighting at the entrance to the park and then noticed a flash of gold on Kishu's belt. "_My pendant_," she mewed excitedly. Without thinking, she jumped out from her hiding place and dashed toward Kishu. The Blue Knight stopped in his attack when he saw her running and Kishu looked at her, confused. She dashed straight for him and jumped up, digging her claws into his clothing.

She bit down on her pendant and ripped it off, then landed back on the ground. Kishu yelled at her but she didn't stop. "Hey! Come back here, you stupid cat! That's Ichigo's!" he shouted, but Ichigo just grinned in her mind. She dove around the corner and heard Pudding and Lettuce laughing. She didn't bother to look back, but when she heard the sound of someone teleporting she skidded to a halt. She looked up at Kishu fearfully and kept running, but he grabbed her. She let out a yowl and dropped the pendant, then turned and slashed Kishu in the face.

He yelled and grabbed at the wound while Ichigo grabbed the pendant again, taking off with her cat speed. "Come back here!"

"_No way, creep_," she mewed around her pendant. That made Kishu stop cold. Ichigo didn't stop to wonder why because she knew that he had heard her. She cursed herself and kept running until she reached the cafe, where Akasaka and Shirogane were waiting. She padded up to Shirogane and laid the pendant at his feet, where he picked it up. She flicked her tail to say, "_Do I have to stay a cat now_?"

He grinned at her and patted her on the head, then leaned in closer. She waited a second, then right before he was about to touch her lips(or muzzle, since she was a cat) she slashed his face. "Ow! Ichigo, what was that for?" She smirked with her eyes and flicked her tail at her mouth and he seemed to get the message. "Fine, I won't kiss you again. Akasaka, you can do it if you want."

"Okay, Ryou," he laughed, then picked Ichigo up. He scratched her behind the ears the way she liked and she purred, then he kissed her. There was another puff of smoke and she was standing in front of him as a human. Her ears and tail were out though, then vanished.

"Thank you. What was that for," she snarled at Shirogane. He sneered at her and tossed her the pendant. However, just before it reached her hands, someone else snatched it. Ichigo and the two men she worked for gasped, then stared at the thief. "Kishu!" He smirked and then, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened and she pleaded with Shirogane with them. His expression was of shock, too, and then he pulled Kishu off of her. It was too late, though, and she changed back into a cat with a wail.

He laughed. "You certainly did a good job at hiding that secret from me, Koneko-chan! But you weren't good enough." He scooped her up when she tried to run, right before Akasaka did. Ichigo struggled and almost broke free, but then they had teleported.

"_Ichigo," _was the last thing she heard.

"_Minto_," she cried, desperate to get free. "_No!_" She scratched Kishu's hand and he let her go, laughing.

"So, you turn into a cat when you're kissed. I wonder why that never happened before," he laughed. Ichigo blushed and looked around, scanning or escape routes. Her eyes widened. She was in the realm that the aliens usually resided. It was green everywhere, and the only reason that she was standing on solid ground was that she was on a floating piece of stone that looked ancient. She whimpered and then let out a mew.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he said with a smile that Ichigo didn't like at all. She gulped and looked around fearfully, then let out another mewl. He rubbed her fur aggressively, making Ichigo meow in pain. He didn't notice. "I won't do anything to hurt you."

"_Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that. You're hurting me right now, you idiot!_" she hissed, then slashed at his hand with her claws. He yanked his hand back and glared at her. She hissed at him and stalked away, the bell on her collar and tail jingling. "_Aoyama-kun, oh, I'm sorry I missed our date._"

"Fine, go over there and sulk. I'll be around when you need me."

"_Yeah, like I'll ever need you, stalker_," she muttered, curling up in a ball. She rested her tail over her nose and sighed, then let out a strangled cat sob. Tears sparkled in her eyes. "_Guys, save me,_" she whimpered, then somehow slipped into sleep.

"So, what did you think of that," Breezyfeather asks. Ichigo glares at her where she is chained to the wall by her collar. Kishu laughs at her and starts petting her, then yanks his hand back with a yell of pain.

"Stop clawing me, Koneko-chan!" She yowls something in response and Kishu winces.

"What'd she say," Shirogane asks.

"You don't want to know," Pai says as Kishu starts to tell him. The others laugh while Shirogane shrugs and walks away. Kishu walks over to Breezyfeather and peers over her shoulder. She hits him with her golf club and he starts yelling at her.

"Shut up! It's your fault for trying to peek at what I'm writing!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hit me!"

"Sure I did!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to!" Kishu shuts up and stares at her.

"You're a very violent person, aren't you?"

"Look who's talking."


	2. Suicide Attempts and Lab Tests

"Breezyfeather, please tell me that you're making me get away from these psychos in this chapter," Ichigo says. Breezyfeather glances at her.

"How are you talking?"

"Aoyama-kun kissed me."

"Crap. That messes up my plans. Oh, by the way, this fanfic is rated K+ for language. Forgot to say so in the last chapter."

"Can you please turn off that song! What is it called... Kokoro No Tomago?" Tart asks.

"No, I can't turn it off. And yes, that's what it is called."

"Why can't you turn it off," Tart asks.

"Because I am currently obsessed with Shugo Chara. People, you should really watch the series or read the Manga. It is awesome," Breezyfeather says. "Now, Ichigo, you can do the honors."

"Get away?"

"No, tell them to get reading so you can get away!"

"Okay, fine. Scroll down and glue your eyes to your computer/phone/iPod screen. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Very much so."

"Hmph."

"Koneko-chan! Do you want something to eat?" someone called in a loud voice. Or at least, it sounded loud to Ichigo's ears. They twitched and she cracked her eyelids open. Kishu was sta—_floating_

not to far from her. She bared her teeth and hissed after moving her tail, then stood up and stretched. "Come on, it's fish," he called. She flicked her tail, making the bell jangle, then stalked over to the edge of the floating platform. She sat down and stared down into the green abyss with a sigh.

"Ichigo, come on. Please eat," he said, flying over to her. She glared at him and he sighed, placing a tray of fish a few feet away. The enticing smell wafted up to her nostrils and she breathed it in longingly. She looked toward it and started to get up, but then remembered that she was supposed to be giving Kishu a hard time. She sat back down and turned away from the fish with a huff, then laid down and rested her head on her paws. Kishu sighed and then Ichigo heard the sound of someone teleporting.

She looked behind her with sad eyes to see... no one. But, he had left the fish. Ichigo was grateful for that. She looked all around, including above her, and then walked over to the fish. She had gotten used to being a Mew Mew, so that meant even checking the sky for possible enemies. She took a bite of the delicious fish and purred in happiness. _At least they have good food._ She finished the fish in minutes and then walked back to the edge of the platform. She gazed down, wondering what the Mew Mews were doing right now. She sighed sadly.

Then, she heard someone teleporting behind her. She glanced back nervously and spotted Tart. She groaned and turned, flicking her tail. "So, Kishu managed to catch a cat. Wonderful," he laughed.

"_Shut your mouth, you little twerp_," Ichigo snarled, turning away. His eyes widened and Ichigo winced. She had forgotten that the aliens could understand her.

"So he did catch the old lady," he smirked.

"_I said shut up_," Ichigo hissed, then jumped at him. He yelped as she dug her claws into his leg and started kicking it, but she didn't let go.

"Let go, let go," he shouted. She smirked and bit him. "Ow! Kishu, tame your little kitty here," he shouted. Kishu appeared behind Ichigo and hauled her off. She hissed at him and slashed his face, right down the cheek, and he dropped her with a yell. She darted off, scared, and skidded to a halt on the other edge of the platform. She glanced behind her and noticed Tart and Kishu coming, so she looked back down at the green abyss.

Then, she narrowed her eyes in determination and leapt off. "Ichigo," Kishu shouted, diving down after her. Ichigo dropped like a rock since she wasn't an alien who could fly, but she didn't care. _Maybe if I go down far enough, I'll end up back on Earth_, she thought. She closed her eyes and willed herself to land in a tree or something, or be caught by Aoyama-kun, but she knew that was a little stretched. Then, she was in someones arms. She yelped and looked up, hoping to see Aoyama-kun, but instead she saw Kishu. She whimpered as he leaned in for a kiss, and then he was holding her bridal style.

"That was dumb," he told her.

"Does it look like I care," she snapped. Then, they were back at the platform, but Kishu still didn't let go. Tart was staring at her like she was crazy. Then, she slapped Kishu across the face and he dropped her on the ground.

"Hey! Stop being so aggressive," he complained. Ichigo glared at him and walked to the other edge of the platform... again. "Why is she so mad," Kishu muttered to Tart.

"Maybe because she's an old lady and you kidnapped her," Tart replied with a laugh, then teleported away before Kishu could grab him. Kishu sighed and walked over to his kitten.

"Hey, calm down, will ya? What do you want right now, because I can get it."

"Oh, you can get whatever I want huh," she said sarcastically. Kishu nodded eagerly. "Okay then. I want to go home, idiot!"

"Sorry, I can't let you do that," Kishu said, waving a finger at her. She glared at him.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place," she shouted. First, she started out low and quiet, then shouted at him. He didn't seem to be hurt or even put down in the slightest.

"I dunno. Didn't feel like saying anything, I guess. But, don't worry. We'll be out of here soon enough," he said slyly. She stopped glaring at him in confusion and a wave of anxiety crashed over her.

"What do you mean by-" She was cut off by him teleporting away. She growled and leaned against a pillar. "Why the heck did he leave me here alone for? I could just jump off again," she muttered. She looked over the edge and contemplated her options. "In fact, that's exactly what I'll do." She tensed her muscles and prepared to put a huge spurt of her cat power into the jump when someone teleported behind her. She relaxed her muscles and turned, then tensed again.

"Pai, what do you want," she asked, crossing her arms. He just looked at her. "What?" He still didn't move, and then she felt a sharp prick to her arm. She winced and whirled around to see... nothing. She turned back around to find that Pai had vanished. She growled and rubbed her arm, then felt a little bit of stickiness. She twisted her arm to see a small smudge of red and a little bead of blood. She glared at the little cut and then snarled and walked around for lack of things to do.

A strange sensation infiltrated her head. She placed a hand there and felt her cat ears. She flicked her tail with surprise and sank to her knees. "What the... what did they...do?" she whispered, her hands on either sides of her head. The sound of them teleporting reached her ears but she didn't look up. She was curled in a ball now, and then someone picked her up. She whimpered and squinted up at him. It was Kishu, and he looked regretful. The view went fuzzy, her cheeks got hot, and then she blacked out.

"...another hour or so until she wakes... don't go getting any ideas... transformation seems unstable..." Voices filtered through Ichigo's subconscious, although she was now starting to decipher them more quickly. "Her new transformation should allow us to control her completely," Pai was saying. Ichigo sat up quickly, banging her head on the tiny roof above her. _Why am I under such a tiny roof?_ Ichigo looked around and realized that she was in a dog crate. She grabbed the bars and yanked on them, then noticed something odd.

_Do I have... are those _claws? She returned her hands to her lap and flexed her fingers. She had cat paws instead of hands, although she still had thumbs. _How convenient_, she thought bitterly. Ichigo then realized that she could feel her tail and ears. Her lip curled. _Okay, what did those freaks do to me? Oh, crap crap crap crap crap! When Mom sees my hands and stuff she's gonna freak! What did those pointy eared freaks do to me?_ She grabbed the bars again.

"Hey, what did you do to me," she cried, pulling on them. Pai and Tart stared at her, surprised.

"She wasn't supposed to wake up for another hour," Pai exclaimed. "Interesting. That puts us behind. We were supposed to inject that needle in a few minutes."

"Hey, would one of you—preferably Pai—care to explain," she asked.

"Tart, can you hold her down while I inject this," Pai asked, holding up a hypodermic needle. Ichigo stared at it in fright.

"Sure, that'll be fun," Tart said with a grin.

"Not when you have no eyes," Ichigo snarled. Tart teleported into the cage with Pai at his heels. He jumped on Ichigo, who yowled and started scratching at him. He recoiled with a yell, but not before Pai managed to stick her with the needle. She turned toward him with a snarl but didn't move for fear of damaging herself. He seemed to realize that the needle was the only thing keeping him from getting killed, so he nodded to Tart to leave. He did, and then Pai pulled the needle out and teleported away. Ichigo whimpered and rubbed her arm where the injection had been.

That's when she noticed the many red dots on her arms. She checked both and couldn't count them. _How long was I out? How many shots did they give me? What was in those shots is what I should be concerned about, not how many. Oh, stupid Ichigo! You shouldn't have gone back to the park!_ She bit her lip when she started to feel dizzy. Her body went limp but her eyes remained open.

"Okay, good, the anesthetic is working," Pai noted. He unlocked the cage and pulled her out, then picked her up bridal style. She looked up at him helplessly and he didn't return the glance. He laid her on a white lab table and rubbed some cool gel on her face. He stuck electrodes to her and her eyes darted around fearfully. He readied another hypodermic needle and Ichigo started whimpering. "Don't worry, it won't do anything," he said expressionlessly.

She winced as he injected her with the needle and whatever was in it. Then, her eyes opened wide. She couldn't feel it! He removed it and placed it on a table nearby. Then, he took out a clip board and jotted a few things down. Ichigo felt tears of homesickness well up in her eyes. She closed them hard and they flowed down her cheeks. Pai didn't comfort her and then they both heard the sound of someone teleporting. Ichigo's eyes darted over to where she saw movement and spotted... Kishu. _Just the person I wanted to see_, she thought sarcastically. He saw her lying there helplessly and looking scared and glared at Pai.

"What are you doing to her," he asked.

"Tests. It's better than leaving you to care for her."

"Yeah, but she isn't scared of me. She trusts that I won't hurt her, right, Koneko-chan?" _Oh, you idiot. I wouldn't trust you to give me the right time. _Kishu was looking at her expectantly. Thankfully, Pai saved her.

"She's under an anesthetic. She can't move or feel pain, according to my data. Kishu, just leave her here with me. I won't do anything to harm her," Pai said. Ichigo looked away from the two aliens and wondered how she was going to get out of this. Suddenly, she felt a rush of power. She gasped and the two aliens glanced toward her. They then went back to their argument. Ichigo curled her fingers into a fist and grinned.

She sat up, making Pai and Kishu gasp. "She shouldn't be able to move," Pai cried.

"Yeah, well, obviously somethings going on that you have no clue about," Ichigo snapped, then jumped off the table. The electrodes were pulled off of her skin and she shivered. She dove for the door and yanked it open, sprinting down the hallway. She heard sounds of pursuit but didn't look back.

Light caught her eye and she glanced out the window. She gasped. "Are we on Earth," she asked no one. Kishu materialized in front of her but she didn't flinch. She dove underneath him and jumped to her feet again, not slowing.

"Come back," Kishu cried, flying after her. She didn't look back. She rounded a corner and skidded, then darted down the hallway.

_It feels like I'm going faster than before. Maybe Pai did something good here_, she thought, jumping over a janitors cart which was abandoned in the middle of the hallway. She skidded to a halt and pushed the cart back toward Kishu. He and Pai crashed into it and it fell on top of them. Ichigo started running again, rounding two corners before the two aliens managed to get up. Ichigo darted around another corner and spotted an elevator. She remembered that most had little trapdoors in the top and wondered if she could get up there and hide.

She grinned at the thought and opened the door. She stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor. "They're expecting me to go that way. And once they go this way and see the light on they'll check. I've gotta get up," she muttered. She spotted the door and jumped up, yanking it open. She jumped up, flying through it. She landed on the top of the elevator and pulled the trap door closed. She crouched up there as the elevator went down, down, down. She heard the muffled sound of someone teleporting and then a curse, and then the person teleported away. Ichigo grinned and spotted one of the metal elevator doors. She jumped off the elevator and onto the ledge.

She wondered what the heck she was thinking but wedged her fingers into the small crack between doors. She grunted with effort but managed to pry the two doors apart enough to slip out. Ichigo smiled as she darted around more and more corners until she reached one end of the building. There was a stairwell, but a glance out the window revealed that she was only on the third floor up. A roof was over a large gap and she contemplated her options. She grinned and punched the window, causing it to shatter into thousands of tiny, sharp pieces.

She jumped out, landing easily on the other roof. She used a combination of jumps and brief dashes to make it to the edge of this building. She jumped off the roof and did a flip, then landed in a crouch—but on her feet—on the ground. She stood up and ran—just ran—toward the woods. In what seemed like an hour, she made it to the shady cover of trees. She dodged the trees and bushes with a little trouble, stumbling every now and then, but she didn't care what it took to get away.

She just had to get away.

"And a cliffhanger... again," Mint mutters. Breezyfeather pauses in her typing.

"I don't know if you can call the beginning a cliffhanger, Mint," Breezyfeather says thoughtfully. She has one finger on her cheek and she's looking up at the ceiling. Pudding laughs at how weird she looks. "Oh, be quiet, you."

"Can someone please tell me why I decided to actually go along with this?" Ichigo calls. Kishu is trying to kiss her and she is holding a golf club. Breezyfeather's golf club.

"Put down. The golf club," Breezyfeather warns.

"No! This psycho is not going to get within three feet of me! And clearly, the golf club is the only thing that is keeping him at bay," Ichigo cries, hitting Kishu over the head with the thing. Zakuro and Lettuce sigh while Pudding laughs with Tart. Pai just stares down at the destruction going on below him while Akasaka and Shirogane watch with worried grins and sweat drops sliding down the backs of their heads(if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you clearly haven't watched anime. No offense).


	3. Escape, Elevators, and Rescue

"Breezyfeather, am I getting out of here this time," Ichigo asks. She has her own golf club now, since she wanted something to roll in her hands unlike her Strawberry Bell. Breezyfeather shrugs.

"I don't feel like writing an intro today," Breezyfeather moans.

"Take that, you pointy eared freak," Pudding shouts suddenly. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Breezyfeather and Ichigo whirl around to see her and Tart fighting. Ichigo sweat drops.

"Now? Of all times," she says hoarsely, her head bowed. "Pudding! Stop using your powers in Breezyfeather's living room!"

"He's getting on my nerves!"

"Well, take it outside!"

"She locked us in the room, remember," Tart shouts. Ichigo sighs and hits herself in the forehead. She turns to Breezyfeather and takes in a breath to yell.

"Okay, on with the story," Breezyfeather says quickly.

break * break *

Ichigo leaned against a tree, panting. She had been running for hours and now she was out of steam. Her stomach growled and she sighed. She didn't know where she was and she was dying for a drink. She knew the risks, though, and was thankful that it looked like it was going to rain. But, the sky was growing darker by the minute and she couldn't tell if night was falling or a huge storm was brewing. She sighed and started walking again.

She had go have gone at least a few miles from the lab. She now wondered if breaking the window had been a good idea, because now they had a trail to follow. Ichigo didn't want to worry about that right now. She walked around a tree and a bush. Then, she heard the sound of rushing water. She looked around and followed her cat ears to a stream. It was crystal clear. She looked at it longingly and sighed. _Well, if cats drink it and don't get sick, why can't I drink it_, she wondered. _Oh, but what if it's polluted?_ She sighed. _I guess I can wait until it rains._

Then, a thunder crack split the air. She jumped and looked up, then shielded her eyes as a huge burst of rain shot down from the clouds. It was coming down so hard that it hurt. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the cool but painful rain, catching it in her mouth. She swallowed, then did it again until her thirst was quenched. She twitched her ears. Now came the problem of getting out of the rain long enough to not get hypothermia. The only other good thing that had come from the rain was that it had washed all of the dirt and blood from multiple thorn bushes off of her.

She looked around, but it was impossible to see past her own nose. She sighed and felt her way over to a tree. She noticed that the roots were lifted from the dirt a little, so she crawled under it. Miraculously, it was dry underneath.. She sighed and curled up in a ball. It was surprisingly roomy, but she wanted to conserve what heat was left in her frozen, soaked body. It didn't take long for her to slip into a quite yet disturbed sleep, but she was unable to hear the ruckus going on above her.

"She can't have gotten this far. She probably didn't even come this way. Kishu, let's go back. It's freezing," Tart whined, shielding his head with his hands. Kishu peered through the pouring rain. The rain had already washed away Ichigo's tracks, so Kishu had no idea where she had gone. "Kishu, the stuff we saw back there must have been some other hiking human that had enough sense to go inside. Come on! Let's go back," Tart whimpered. "I'm freezing!"

"Fine, you can go back. I'm going to keep looking," Kishu snapped. Tart didn't waste any time. He was gone in a second and Kishu sighed.

"Ichigo, where are you," he called. Ichigo didn't hear him. He squinted through the rain, feeling angry and upset that his Koneko-chan had run away from him. He let out a yell of anger, sending many birds flying up into the dark, wet sky. Ichigo woke up to that, but didn't make a sound. She peered out from between two close fitting tree roots and noticed Kishu's dark form. She could tell it was him only because of the twin daggers that were now grasped in his hands and his pointed ears. He let loose another angry cry and sent one of them flying at her tree. She shrank back from the hole and heard the dull thunk of the dagger against the tree bark.

She winced, her heart pounding. _Please don't see me. Please don't let him see me_, she thought desperately. She heard another thunk which revealed that he had thrown the other dagger. She was pressed against the other end of the hollow now, praying that he didn't see her. She heard his footsteps even through the rain, thanks to her sopping wet cat ears. He pulled the daggers from the tree and started to walk away, then paused. Ichigo swore her heart stopped right then. He walked around the tree so that she could see his feet through the opening she had gone through.

Her heart was pounding again, so hard that she was worried he'd hear it. Then, he crouched. _Oh God, help me. Please let the darkness conceal me, please!_ Kishu peered through the opening and scanned the darkness. Ichigo was biting her lip and covering her mouth to keep from making a sound from fright. Then, he reached through and grabbed her ankle. She screeched and kicked out. He let out a startled yell and stumbled back. Ichigo pushed him out of the way and crawled out of the opening.

She sprinted away into the storm as lighting pierced the air. "Ichigo, wait," Kishu cried.

"No!" she screamed, dodging trees. Kishu was getting tripped up by the trees and bushes and Ichigo heard him cry out. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis," she cried, hoping that the transformation would work without the pendent. It didn't. "Oh, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro-san, help me," she whispered, skidding in the mud and slamming into a tree. She moaned as she fell.

"Gotcha," Kishu cried, grabbed her.

"No! Help," she screamed, struggling.

"Huh," someone said in Japanese. Ichigo and Kishu froze. "Who's there?"

"Help me," Ichigo screamed, throwing Kishu off. His daggers were suddenly in his hands and he used them to pin Ichigo's arm to the ground. "Help!"

"Where are you," the voice came again.

"Here," Ichigo yelled. Kishu punched her face and she shrieked in pain.

"Let her go," the same voice said. Ichigo and Kishu both turned toward the voice, Ichigo with tears in her eyes. There was a woman standing there, flanked by two men, and all of them were holding guns. Kishu froze and stood up.

"Ichigo, remember this. I'll find you again," he said. To hear someone in the storm, you practically had to shout, but he just said the words and Ichigo heard him. Then, he teleported away. The three humans stared at the spot where he vanished, but then the woman darted over to Ichigo. She gasped when she saw her ears, tail, and paws, but removed the dagger.

"What did he do to you," she asked, helping Ichigo to her feet. She blinked.

"Oh, he altered my DNA string, I think, because that would explain what's up with the ears and stuff," Ichigo said. "I—I heard him talking with his friends that—that they were going to de even more te—tests on me."

"What's you name?" the woman asked, supporting Ichigo with her shoulder.

"Ichigo."

"Did they kidnap you," one of the men asked. Ichigo nodded, her eyes watering.

"Ye—yeah, they did. They used something to alter my DNA, and then I started growing cat ears and stuff." Ichigo stuttered on purpose to make it seem like she was just helpless.

"How long ago did they kidnap you?" the other man asked. He picked her up bridal style.

"I—I don't know. It felt like forever ago," Ichigo stammered. That was the truth. She had been with the aliens for a few days when Kishu brought her that food. And who knows how long she was out for when Pai had her locked up in that cage? "They knocked me out for a while, so I don't know."

"Oh, you poor thing," the woman said sympathetically. "Where do you live? Can you remember?"

"Yeah. Tokyo Japan. I know my home number, so I can call. Where are we now?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, you live in... Tokyo?" the woman asked. Ichigo nodded. "We're in the United States. I guess that explains why you speak Japanese."

"Yeah. Sorry, we're in America? I hadn't even realized it because when you spoke Japanese, I thought that I was in Japan," Ichigo exclaimed. _Oh crap. This is not good. I have to call the cafe first so that they can come get me._

"Well, I know how to get in touch with people from Japan," the man who was carrying her said. She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a Skype account, so I can make international calls. We can use that to call your parents," he explained. Ichigo thought fast.

"Uh—my parents don't—don't have a Skype account. B—but my boss at work does. I can call him, right?" Most of that was true. She didn't know if her parents had Skype accounts. But she did know that Shirogane had one.

"Sure, Ichigo-san, was it? Yeah, we can call him. By the way, I'm Micheal. That's Margaret and that guy over there—my brother—he's Sam."

"Mi...cal-san," she tried. It was hard to pronounce English words. "Mar...gret-san?"

"That's right," Margaret said with a grin. "Your name means strawberry, right?"

"Hai," she said, which meant "yes."

"Ichigo, I don't know about you, but I think that it won't be a good idea to stay around here for the time being. Let's get you dried off and then we can all go and hang out at a hotel. How's that sound?" Sam asked. Ichigo nodded. A small stone cottage came into view and they all hurried in through the garage.

"Margaret, can you grab her a towel and a change of clothes?" Micheal asked in English

"Okay," Margaret said, also in English, dashing up a staircase.

"Do you have any food," Ichigo asked. "The last time I remember eating was a few days ago."

"Of course. Hey, Sam, grab her a roll from the fridge," Micheal ordered. Sam tossed a roll from the small refrigerator. Ichigo scarfed it down in seconds.

"Thanks," she said. Sam and Micheal smiled and then Margaret came back, holding several towels.

"We all need to dry off. Here, this has a pair of my clothes," Margaret said. Ichigo stood up, taking them.

"Thank you," she said again. Margaret handed her the towel and she dried off.

"We can all take real showers at the hotel. Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is, Ichigo-san," Margaret said.

Ichigo followed her up the stairs and to a door. Margaret pushed it open and Ichigo went inside. She put on Margaret's clothes, which were a little big, and then came back out. Margaret had a plastic bag, which Ichigo placed her dripping clothes in. Margaret was dressed different, too. She now wore a dry tee shirt and a pair of pants. She had a bag with her and Ichigo guessed it was full of clothes.

"Come on, let's go," Margaret said, placing an arm over Ichigo's shoulders. They walked down to the garage and piled into the jeep. Sam pulled out of the garage and into the storm, and then they were on their way. They rode in silence, while Ichigo kept an eye out the whole way for the aliens. She thought that she caught a glimpse of them as they were leaving. They looked like they were scoping out the house and then they all turned to the jeep. Ichigo's eyes widened and she looked away, so she didn't know if it was really them.

They arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later. Ichigo and Margaret waited in the car, Margaret with her gun in her hands, until Sam and Micheal came back. "Here, I've got the key. We can sneak her up the back stairs. Put a towel over your head and stick your hands in your pockets," Sam ordered.

"But my tail," Ichigo whispered, flicking it. Sam sighed.

"Margaret, stay close to her. Look like you're hugging her. Let's go."

"Okay," Margaret said. She and Ichigo got into position and they climbed up the stairs, lugging their bags the whole way. Finally, they reached their room and opened the door. Once it was closed, Ichigo and Margaret pulled apart. Ichigo yanked her hands out of her pockets and pulled the towel off her head.

"Thank you," Ichigo said. Margaret smiled at her. Ichigo turned to Micheal, who was connecting his computer to the WI-FI. "Can I call my boss," Ichigo asked. Micheal grunted something that sounded like "In a minute," so Ichigo looked around the room. It wasn't really a room, it was more like a suite. She spotted a mirror and walked over to it. She gasped at her appearance and Sam winced.

"Man, he punched me hard," she whispered, touching her cheek. There was a bit of dried blood there and a large bruise was forming. She noticed several other scratches on her face that she guessed were from running through the woods and maybe jumping out the window. Her muscles ached and she saw a few red dots on her forehead. "Kishu, I swear," she hissed. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Ichigo-san, the WI-FI's hooked up. I'm gonna log in and you have to find his name, okay?" Micheal explained. Ichigo nodded and walked over to the computer. She typed in Shirogane's email and his name came up. She clicked on it and sent a message to him.

"Shirogane-san, It's me, Ichigo. I've been rescued by three Americans who said they can get me back to Japan. Kishu and the others did something to me and I can't tell quite what it is. I need a reply as soon as possible. Ichigo." She clicked "Send," and the message was sent through Cyberspace. It as about thirty seconds before she got a reply.

"RyouMew134 has accepted your friendship request."

"Ichigo! Are you okay," Shirogane asked, a message screen popping up. His worried face filled the screen. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, Shirogane-san. These three helped me. They speak Japanese," Ichigo said, gesturing behind her.

"Good, good. Do Kishu and the others know where you are?"

"I'm not sure. They might have seen us as we were leaving."

"Wait a minute. How are you on Earth?" he asked.

"They knocked me out and transported me to a lab or something. What's the date," she asked.

"Uh, it's July 7," Shirogane replied.

"What! How long was I gone?" Ichigo cried.

"About three weeks," Shirogane told her, looking confused.

"I was out for that long?" she whispered. Shirogane nodded slowly.

"What do you mean? You mean you weren't awake for any longer than the first time that they kidnapped you?" Shirogane questioned. Ichigo shook her head.

"No, they knocked me out on the third day I was with them," Ichigo said.

"Wow. They must have a pretty powerful anesthetic to keep out for that long."

"I'm not sure. I mean, there are tons of injection marks on my arms," Ichigo murmured, rolling up the sleeve. His eyes widened.

"When you get back here, I'll run a test. It should scan your whole body and compare the the results I got the first time you transformed," Shirogane said. Ichigo nodded. "I'll take a plane to America where you are—where are you?"

"Where are we," Ichigo asked Margaret. She looked dumbfounded and the question snapped her out of it.

"Uh, we're in Los Angeles California. Manhattan Beach, to be exact. You can fly in through, uh, LAX, if that's okay with you," Margaret told Shirogane. He nodded.

"Good thing I have a private plane," he muttered. Ichigo blinked.

"You have a private plane?" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Ichigo, you guys stay put. I'll be in Manhattan Beach in twelve hours with the other Mew Mews," Shirogane said, signing off. Ichigo blinked.

"Would it kill you to tell us where to meet you?" Sam grumbled in English, so Ichigo couldn't understand him.

"He'll call when he comes here. By the way, why do you have guns," Ichigo asked. Margaret and the others grinned.

"We're all police officers, so we're licensed. We can carry them even when we're off the job," Micheal said with a grin. Ichigo stared at him, then smiled.

"That's good," she said, then got up from the computer. She started to walk over to the bathroom."Thanks for letting me contact my boss."

"Oh, by the way, what did you mean by not being on Earth," Margaret asked. Ichigo froze. They all seemed to notice that something was wrong. "What did you mean by that?"

"I—I can't tell you," Ichigo stammered. She dove for the bathroom, but it was closer to Sam than her. He barred the door and she skidded to a halt.

"Is your boss in on this? What's going on," Micheal asked. Ichigo backed up.

"We're here to help. We won't hurt you, Ichigo-san," Margaret said, walking toward her slowly. Ichigo took another step back and her back hit the wall.

"Shirogane-san told me that I was supposed to keep my identity a secret," Ichigo whimpered. _If I tell them about being a Mew Mew, then I have to tell them about Kishu and the others. I can't! But, if I don't, they'll think that Shirogane-san is one of the bad guys. Oh no._ Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret."

"If it won't harm people, then I will keep it a secret," Margaret said. Ichigo shook her head.

"No, you have to keep it a secret no matter what. Do you promise?" The three exchanged glances and Ichigo touched her necklace from Aoyama-kun. Margaret nodded, then Micheal, then Sam. Ichigo sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning." She spent the next half hour telling them her story—along with the aliens'. When she was done, the three Americans were staring at her with open mouths. Ichigo squirmed under their gazes. Finally, Sam spoke.

"So you're saying that three aliens are trying to take over the planet because they want to make it hospitable for their kind, and wipe out all humans here? And your boss turned you into a mew mew in order to defend the planet?"

"And there are others like you and you can transform into a Mew Mew with a pendant to fight," Margaret added.

"And one of the aliens kidnapped you and did who knows what to you," Micheal finished. Ichigo nodded slowly.

"That's about it. I wasn't happy at first, but now I can't remember what its like to not be part cat," she murmured, clenching her fists. "But they stole my pendant and I can't transform without it. I'm stuck and unless I get back to Japan where the other Mews are, I'm unprotected and they can come and get me any time they want."

"Ichigo-chan—is it okay if I call you that," Margaret asked. Ichigo nodded. "Ichigo-chan, we'll protect you until your friends get here. Do you think that they know where you are?"

"I'm not sure. They could have planted a tracer chip in me judging by the amount of time I was out," Ichigo murmured. "But, if they did, I think they would have already attacked. I'm not sure. We're just going to have to be careful."

"Okay. Ichigo-san, you need to get some sleep," Sam said. Ichigo yawned and nodded, walking over to the bed.

"I'll take a shower in the morning," she said. They nodded and Ichigo laid down. She was asleep in minutes.

"This is pretty unbelievable," Margaret said, sitting down on a couch. "First some girl turns up in the middle of a storm, and then we find out that our world is being attacked by aliens. This is nuts."

"Yeah, well, tomorrow she'll be out of our hands and into her friends. I'll take the first watch. I'll wake one of your two up at midnight," Sam said, getting up and loading his gun. Margaret and Micheal nodded. Margaret climbed into the bed with Ichigo and Micheal laid down on the couch. Sam sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Okay, not so much of a cliffhanger there. Shocking how long she was unconscious, huh," Breezyfeather says. Kishu grumbles something from the corner where he is sulking. "What now, you idiot?"

"Why did she have to escape? It's fun when she's around," he whined. Tart and Pudding snickered. "Shut up, kiddies!"

"Why don't you shut up, Kishu," Tart counters.

"Because I'm older than you," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the universe. Breezyfeather groans.

"You idiots make so much noise when you're arguing. Shut up," Breezyfeather snaps. Ichigo grins.

"You know, I think that you and I are going to get along pretty well... when you're not yelling at me, anyway," Ichigo says thoughtfully. Breezyfeather smiles at her.

"Maybe I'll let you read the script before the others," Breezyfeather murmurs. Shun from Bakugan appears with Alice.

"Did you just say what I thought you said," he yells. Alice looks uncomfortable while Breezyfeather looks around, confused. The Mew Mew crew is staring at him in shock.

"Dude, how the heck did you get in here," Breezyfeather asks. Alice blushes and Breezyfeather slaps her head. "GET OUT! I'M STILL NOT LETTING YOU READ MY SCRIPT!" Alice grabs him and they teleport out. Breezyfeather leans back in her chair. "What the heck is wrong with him?" Ichigo sweat drops and the others laugh.


	4. Annoying Aliens and A Hostage

"Breezyfeather, I think that you might want to move this part... here," Ichigo murmurs, pointing to a part of the story and then moving her finger down the page. Breezyfeather nods and highlights it, then draws an arrow. Shun and Dan poke their heads out from the air vent.

"Shun, I swear you're insane. Why drag me into this? Your the one who was trained by a psychotic ninja master," Dan hisses, wondering what the Vexos have in store for them. Shun shushes him and drops from the vent, landing silently on the ground. Dan sighs and flies down, landing on his feet(If you are unfamiliar with the wings and whatnot, read my Bakugan New Vestroia fanfictions. This is not a crossover just if you have characters from other TV shows and stuff right? Oh, and Breezyfeather is always yelling at him because he wants to see the script beforehand, but she won't let him. Then she does something horrific. I'm evil :)).

"Are you sure that she's not going to chain you to the wall again?"

"Will you calm down, Dan," Shun asks. Dan looks at him skeptically. None of them notice that Lettuce and Minto are talking with Runo. Zakuro walks over and joins in the conversation, bring Dan and Shun to her attention.

"Oh, I know how to deal with those two," she says with an evil grin. She walks over to Breezyfeather, using her power over light to make herself invisible, and then whispers in Breezyfeather's ear. She blinks and turns.

"Shun! Dan! How did you get in here!"

"Busted. See you," Dan said, dissolving into flame and then flying back through the air vent.

"Gee, thanks, Dan," Shun grumbles. Breezyfeather slams her golf club into her hand, while Ichigo points her Strawberry Bell at him. Runo points her staff at him and he laughs nervously.

"See you," he shouts, becoming sparkling green energy and shooting through the air vent.

"I'm gonna get him later. Read while I do that," Breezyfeather says, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Runo and the others burst out laughing.

Chap. 4? or 5? I cannot keep track of this stuff! oh wait. It's 4

"Ichigo-chan, wake up," Margaret said, touching Ichigo's shoulder. She yawns and her ear twitches.

"What is it? Huh?" Ichigo said, looking around. She was out of it for a moment more, then remembered. "Kishu," she growled. "What is it?"

"You're boss is trying to contact you," Margaret explained.

"Oh, thanks Margaret-san," Ichigo said. She threw back the covers and clicked the "Answer with video" button and Shirogane's face came up at the airport. Minto and the others were standing behind him. "Ohaio," Ichigo said. She didn't sit down.

"Ichigo," Mint cried.

"Ichigo-san," Lettuce cried.

"Ichigo-onee-chan," Pudding yelled. Zakuro looked happy to see her and Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo-san, where are you," Shirogane asked.

"We're at... uh, what hotel is this," Ichigo asked.

"The Holiday Inn on 43'rd street," Margaret supplied.

"We're at the Holiday Inn on-"

"I heard her," Shirogane said, holding up a hand. "We'll be there in a half hour. What room number?"

"142," Ichigo and Margaret said at the same time. They glanced at each other and grinned.

"Okay, Ichigo. Sit tight till we get there," Zakuro said. Ichigo nodded enthusiastically and then gasped when she heard someone teleport. She and Margaret turned with identical gasps.

"What's going on de-no-da," Pudding asked. Ichigo was frozen with shock.

"Kishu!"

"Ichigo! Shirogane, let's go," Mint cried.

"Ichigo, we'll be there soon," Shirogane said, closing the laptop.

"Hey there, Koneko-chan," Kishu laughed. Ichigo shook, taking a step back so that she had her back to the wall.

"Sam! Micheal," Margaret shouted, jumping in front of Ichigo and pointing her gun at Kishu. Sam and Micheal pointed theirs at Pai and Tart. None of them seemed to care, although Pai pulled out his fan and Tart his click-clack weapon. Ichigo normally would have been all courageous, but she usually had her pendant. And she didn't know if Pai had done something to her to make her obey him or something.

"Ichigo, you're coming back with us," Kishu said, crossing his arms over his chest. The daggers glowed into his hands and he pulled his arms apart, then dove for her. Ichigo ducked when he tried to pin her neck to the wall.

"Make me," she cried, finding a bit of courage inside of her. Kishu pulled his daggers back and Ichigo straightened, then dove forward and did did a flip, kicking Kishu under the chin as she did so. He gasped and was pushed backward while Tart and the Americans stared, open mouthed. Pai looked annoyed.

"Did you have to make all those alterations and then _let her escape_?" Kishu called, rubbing his jaw. "I mean, really, that was kinda dumb."

"You blame me? You're the one who came in and disturbed everything right before I restrained her," Pai snapped.

"You should have restrained her in the first place," Kishu cried, jumped at Ichigo. She gasped and did a back spring away, crashing into the bed. She moaned and rubbed her head, then gasped as Kishu jumped toward her again. Ichigo winced, expecting him to grab her, but nothing happened. She heard the sound of metal against metal and opened her eyes dramatically (like you always see in anime). She gasped when she saw Margaret blocking Kishu's blow with her gun.

"Tart, Pai, do something," Kishu cried. Tart teleported behind Ichigo and she gasped, then did a somersault away.

"Micheal, Sam," Margaret cried. "Get them!" She said the last part in English so that they couldn't understand. Sam jumped on Tart, and Pai had enough sense to not interfere with that. Ichigo backed toward the door, intending to get to a more open fighting arena. Pai spotted her and teleported over.

"Micheal-san," Ichigo cried when Pai pointed his fan at her.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen," Pai shouted. Ichigo jumped out of the way at the last second. He blasted a hole where the door was, making the building shake. A few people glanced out their doors and gasped.

"Not quite what I was going for, but that just makes things easier," Ichigo muttered, dashing through the gaping hole.

"Don't let her escape," Kishu shouted, springing back from Margaret and starting after Ichigo. A bullet whizzed past his ear and he stopped and turned to see Margaret pointing her gun toward him. The barrel was smoking. "Pai, deal with them. I'm going after Ichigo," he muttered, vanishing.

Ichigo jumped down five stairs at a time. She couldn't get caught, not when she was so close to being rescued. She made it to the first floor in seconds. The only problem was that the glass door wouldn't open. She growled and tried the door leading to a hallway. That one opened. She yanked it open and sprinted down the hall. That's when Kishu appeared in front of her. She gasped but got down one knee, the other leg sticking out and slid beneath him. He gasped and she got back to her feet, rounding the corner to the lobby.

"Help me! He won't stop chasing me," Ichigo screamed, running through the packed lobby where people were getting breakfast. They gasped when they saw her cat traits and Kishu chasing her. "Help me!" Two police officers were there and they pulled out guns, pointing them at Kishu. Even thought they didn't understand her Japanese, they seemed to get the message. If you see a girl running from someone with knives, what else would you think? Ichigo ran through the front doors, spotting a limo that was pulling in.

"Ichigo," Mint yelled, rolling down the window.

"Minto," Ichigo cried happily. She stood there as the limo pulled up, to overcome with happiness to realize that Kishu was coming up behind her. Mint noticed through and jumped out of the car before it stopped moving.

"Ichigo, behind you," she screamed. Ichigo whirled around and gasped, then ducked as Kishu swung at her. She w as in a crouch now and he swung at her side, so she jumped to the right. "Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis," Lettuce cried.

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis," Pudding shouted, kissing her pendant.

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis," Zakuro yelled. Ichigo grinned.

"Yes," Shirogane and Ichigo cried. Then, Ichigo and Shirogane both gasped.

"Ichigo, don't move," Kishu hissed. Mint and the others caught sight of Kishu and Ichigo and gasped, then glared. Ichigo was standing, frozen, with Kishu right behind her. He had his twin blades crossed in front of her throat so he was practically hugging her. Two things that Ichigo did not like."None of you are going to attack. If you attack, Ichigo get's it. And I mean it this time. She has been making me too mad lately."

Ichigo was scared. Normally, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her too badly, but this was too much. He was actually threatening to take her life if her friends didn't let him kidnap her. Lettuce and Pudding looked lost, Zakuro looked stunned, and Mint just looked infuriated. Kishu took a step back, which Ichigo also did. Her eyes darted back but she couldn't see him. He took another step back and so did she. She was shaking.

"Oh good, Kishu, you got her," Pai said, teleporting behind him. Ichigo heard something metal drop and recognized the sound. Her eyes darted back to Mint and the others, pleading. Mint must have gotten the message because she jumped up. Her wings caught the air and she flew close to the ground. She snatched up the pendant and returned to where she had been before.

"Mint, they altered it," Ichigo cried. "I remember they were talking about it when I woke up! He said that if I transform they can contr- ack!" Kishu forced her to stand up higher. Her eyes were alight with fear. "He- he said that they would be able to control me!" She gasped and tried to look down at the blades, but it hurt her eyes. She could see the glint of them despite not being able to see the full thing. She gulped, a bead of sweat dripping down her head.

"Great, so she heard you," Tart said. Pudding seemed enraged now.

"Taru-Taru! Stop being mean! Tell them to give Ichigo-onee-chan back to us," Pudding shouted at him. Tart glared at her.

"No! She's our prisoner! And stop calling me Taru-Taru!"

"Pudding Ring," Pudding started, then Ichigo gasped and winced as the blades cut a thin line on her throat. Pudding trailed off, clutching her twin tambourines angrily.

"Lettuce Castanets," Lettuce cried.

"Minto Arrow," Mint cried. Zakuro held up her arm and her whip hilt appeared, the arms of the cross vertical. Ichigo had her hands over Kishu's on the hilts of his daggers, trying to pull them away. Suddenly, a bang shook the air. Kishu tensed but didn't move and Ichigo heard a bullet shoot past her ear. A few strands of Kishu's hair fluttered to the ground. Ichigo and the others gasped. The bullet had sliced right through a little bit of Kishu's hair and barely grazed the top of his long ear. Ichigo thought that maybe he would drop the daggers from shock, but instead, his hold of her grew stronger. She whimpered as the daggers pierced her skin slightly, making a thin line of blood bead.

"Crap, give her back," Margaret shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened and Kishu turned the two of them around. Margaret was once again holding the smoking barrel of a gun. She caught sight of Kishu and lowered it slowly, a look of shock plastered on her face. Sam and Micheal flanked her, and the two other cops from inside the lobby also holding guns. All of them lowered it when they saw Ichigo trying to pull the daggers away from her neck.

"Kishu... you're... choking... me," Ichigo choked out. Kishu didn't hear her or didn't care. Ichigo could tell that he had that insane glint in his eye from his reflection in a car window.

"You're going to let us leave now, or Ichigo here get's hurt," Kishu said. One of his daggers vanished and he drew them away from her neck, but pointed it at her throat from a small distance. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and took off into the air.

"Minto! Everyone," Ichigo shouted, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Ichigo," Mint cried, jumping into the air after them. Kishu glanced back and turned, his dagger catching the light on purpose. Mint stopped, aiming at his head.

"Mint, let them go," Shirogane cried. Ichigo's eyes widened at him and the Mew Mews all stared at him, allowed Kishu to teleport away.

"MINTO," Ichigo screamed.

"ICHIGO," Mint cried.

Ichigo and Kishu landed on the platform in the green dimension. Ichigo let out a sob and he dropped her. She fell on her knees and bent over, her shoulders racking with sobs. Pai and Tart teleported behind him.

"I managed to get the pendant back from the bird Mew Mew," Pai announced. Ichigo froze and turned toward him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He and the others stared at her and she curled back up into her ball.

"I was so close," she whispered. "So close!" The amplified sound of them teleporting reached her ears, so she knew she was alone. She let out a wail and then just sobbed until she fell asleep.

"I'm still a little annoyed with than ending," Ichigo mutters. "Of course he had to drag me back."

"Well, it made me happy," Kishu laughs.

"You shut up," Ichigo says.

"Make me. Remember, I'm the one who has the upper hand this time."

"Like I could forget. You actually made a cut on my neck, idiot," Ichigo snaps.

"No need to be so mean about it," Kishu mutters. Breezyfeather comes in, dragging Shun.

"How many times must I tell you to stay away from my computer," she is yelling. Everyone stares. Shun breaks away from Breezyfeather with his ninja skills and flies up to the air vent. He climbs into it and then places the grate back in place. Breezyfeather glares at him. "You have to come down from there eventually!"

"Make me," he shouts. Then, Shun turns to Dan. "I'm gonna be up here a while. Do me a favor and bring me some hot dogs." Ichigo, Zakuro, and the aliens hear him and sweat drop.

"I'm not bringing you hot dogs. I'm staying on her good side."

"Yeah, you're not doing a very good job at that, Dan," Breezyfeather shouts. Dan sweat drops and dissolves into flame, then flies away. Shun groans and crawls through the vents. "That kid is asking for trouble," Breezyfeather mutters, sitting down in front of her computer.


	5. The Child of the Moon and Friends

"Okay, so this time you're adding a new character to our team," Mint says.

"Yup," Breezyfeather says. "Her name is Tsikiko. She's my own character, the only one out of this whole bunch that I own. So, obviously, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Bakguan (That goes for the first, second, and third series)."

"Who are you talking to? Us or the computer," Tart asks. Pudding snickers and Breezyfeather sighs.

"Just get over my rambling to the people reading this. I am itching to write this chapter, so that's it for the intro."

**Break**

"Mews, can you come in here," Shirogane asked. Mint and the others were standing by the computer in the hotel room in seconds.

"What is it, Shirogane-san," Lettuce asked.

"I've been thinking and I think I've finally come up with a good rescue plan for Ichigo," he said. They stared at the computer screen as he moved out of the way so they could see the computer. Akasaka was operating it.

"We've come up with the idea to create a new Mew Mew," he explained. He opened a program and clicked on a series of buttons.

"You see, since the aliens can teleport, we're at a disadvantage," Shirogane started. Mint interrupted.

"Does this have anything to do with you collecting every strand of Kishu's hair that Margaret shot off?" she asked.

"If you'd listen, you'd find out," he snapped irritably. "Since we can't follow them to where they've taken Ichigo, we're just going to have to find a way to do that. The aliens' ability to teleport lies in their DNA, we've discovered. Kishu and those three were selected to come to Earth, we believe, because they have the ability to teleport. That way, they could outsmart any opponent they may face, like you."

"What does that have to do with anything," Mint asked. Shirogane glared at her and pointed at the computer screen.

"The new Mew Mew that we're going to create will share a bit of the Bonneted Bat's DNA from California and some of Kishu's. That way, she will be able to teleport, like them, and fight with you," Shirogane explained. The screen revealed an image of the tiny Bonneted Bat and a girl with black pigtails. She had cream colored skin and looked like she was wearing a school uniform. "Luckily for us, she recently moved to the United States near this area. I need the four of you to go and make friends with this girl and then introduce her to us as your cousins. We'll use that cover to fuse her with the bat genes and Kishu's."

"How are we going to find her," Lettuce asked.

"She should be going to the mall a few miles from here two hours. Make a comment on whatever she's buying. Mint, you and Zakuro should be able to do that," Akasaka said. They all blinked but knew better than to question their bosses abilities to track unsuspecting girls like themselves. All of them sighed except for Zakuro and headed towards the door. Zakuro grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Lettuce and Pudding at her heels while Mint hung back.

"I'll meet you guys outside in a few minutes," Mint said. They shrugged and walked out.

"What's the problem," Shirogane asked.

"Are you sure that this is going to work? This could be Ichigo's last chance," Mint said.

"I have no doubt in this plan. It will work and Ichigo will be back with us soon. I promise." Mint still looked unsure and Shirogane sighed. "We can't inject any of you with Kishu's DNA because your DNA only contains a code that is compatible with the animals you were bonded with. This girl—Suzuki Tsikiko—has DNA that is compatible with Kishu's."

"Okay," Mint murmured. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, Mint," he said as she closed the door behind her. Mint dashed down the stairs, meeting her teammates in the lobby.

"Ready to go," Zakuro asked. Mint nodded and they got into Shirogane's limo. They rode to the mall in silence.

"Hey, does anyone know this girl's name?" Pudding asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, Shirogane mentioned it to me right before I left. Her name is Suzuki Tsikiko," Mint said.

"That's pretty. Child of the moon. I like that name," Lettuce said. Mint nodded. The rest of the ride passed with Pudding's hyper-ness and Lettuce trying to keep her from jumping out the sunroof.

"We're here," Zakuro said. "I speak English, and so does Mint so stick with one of us. We'll meet back here in an hour and fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay," they all chorused. Lettuce and Pudding decided to stay with Mint, who basically ignored them and took in their surroundings. The mall was big. There was a fountain in the center and the walls were detailed with several crosses and whatnot. It looked like a church.

"Mint!" Mint jumped and looked toward Lettuce and Pudding.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"That was the third time she called you name, de-no-da," Pudding said.

"Do you know what that says," Lettuce asked, pointing at a Starbucks sign. Mint read it twice to make sure she got it right.

"It says Starbucks. I think it's a coffee shop," she said.

"Can I get a water," Pudding asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda thirsty, too," Lettuce agreed. Mint reached over her shoulder for her purse, then remembered she left it on the bed in the hotel room.

"Sorry guys, I left it back at the hotel," she apologized.

"Aw," Pudding complained. Lettuce looked a little down, too.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll buy," someone said in Japanese. Mint and the two others turned. Mint blinked twice and realized who it was. Suzuki Tsikiko. Mint's face got red.

"Unknown fact about Mint—No one has ever had to buy her anything, de-no-da," Pudding snickered. Mint's face got redder and Suzuki Tsikiko laughed softly and kindly. She was dressed in a black tee shirt and a blue skirt.

"It's no problem. Besides, I think I've seen you around. You work at Cafe Mew Mew in Japan, right," she asked. Mint and the others gasped.

"You've been there," Lettuce asked, forgetting her shyness for a second.

"Oh yes. It was one of my favorite places to go before my parents... Well, it was one of my favorite places to go when I lived in Japan," she said, a fake smile coming over her face. Mint and the others looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar," Mint said, recovering her voice at last. _Not entirely a lie, seeing as my boss has been spying on you and showing us pictures. Wow, we are really stalker-ish._ The girl practically beamed.

"Oh, I'm Suzuki Tsikiko, thirteen years old," she said, bowing. Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding returned the bows and people stared.

"I'm Aizawa Min, also thirteen years old," Mint said.

"I'm Midorikawa Lettuce, thirteen years old," Lettuce said, bowing again.

"She's also majorly shy and polite," Mint said, sweat dropping.

"I'm Fong Pudding, ten years old," Pudding said quickly. She jumped high in the air, did a flip, then landed on her hands. People stared and some clapped while Pudding pushed off her hands and landed on her feet on top of the fountain.

"Pudding, get back here," Mint hissed. Pudding laughed and jumped down. People stared at them and Mint sweat dropped. Suzuki Tsikiko laughed, placing her hand over her mouth and closing her eyes.

"Fong-san, you're very funny," she said around her laughs.

"Oh, you can call me Pudding. Everyone does. Fong-san just sounds weird," Pudding said.

"Yeah, it does," Mint agreed. "So, Suzuki-san, how do you like living in America?"

"It's alright, but I'd much rather live in Japan. It's much more familiar to me and I can actually understand people," she said. She walked up to the Starbucks counter and said something in English that only Mint understood. "Can I have four waters, please?" The person at the counter handed her four water bottles, she handed him two five dollar bills, and she returned to the three girls. They all walked over to a table and sat down. Lettuce and Pudding had already undone the seals on their waters and were gluging down their contents. Mint and Tsikiko stared at them, sweat dropping.

"Aizawa-san, what are you and your friends doing here in America," Tsikiko asked. Mint searched her mind for an answer.

"Well, Zakuro-san had a photo shoot and she invited us. She said to meet her at the front doors in..." Mint checked her watch. "An hour or so. She had something else to do so we went ahead."

"Oh, that would explain things. So, do you like it here?"

"I like Japan better, but it's okay here. I know a little English, so I can understand enough to get around," Mint said. "Not enough to make friends with an American, though."

"I know what you mean," Tsikiko said. "I haven't been able to understand half of the girls at the orphanage where..." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Mint felt a stab of sympathy and reached across the table to place a hand on Tsikiko's. Tsikiko looked up at the gesture and Mint smiled warmly at her.

"I completely understand. For a while, I didn't have many friends either because I'm rich and was snobby. Then I met my friend Ichigo, and I have a lot of friends now," Mint said.

"Momomiya Ichigo-san, who works at the cafe with you?" Tsikiko asked. Mint nodded. "Didn't she disapear a few weeks ago?"

"You were in Japan a few weeks ago?"

"Just the first week when she was first missing. Is she still missing," Suzuki asked. Mint nodded gravely. "You must be really sad and scared. Do you know if she's okay?"

"No," Mint whispered, looking down at her hands, which were curled into fists in her lap. Tears stung in her eyes. Lettuce and Pudding looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ichigo is Mint's closest friend. She's really upset that she's missing," Lettuce explained. "We came with Zakuro to get her mind off of Ichigo, but it's not working as well as we hoped." Mint was impressed. Usually Lettuce was a terrible liar, but this was really convincing. Tsikiko let out a sound that sounded like "Oh..." and Mint sniffed.

"She'll turn up eventually," Tsikiko reassured. "They'll find who took her, if someone took her." _Oh, she already has turned up. We know who has her, but not where she is._ Tsikiko stood up. "Hey, I know this really cool store in the mall. Its got a lot of pretty necklaces and stuff. C'mon, it'll get your mind off of your friend."

"Okay. Come on, Mint," Lettuce said, taking Mint's hand. She stood up and wiped her eyes, then nodded. She grabbed her water and followed Lettuce, Pudding, and Tsikiko out of the square with the fountain. Mint walked closer to Tsikiko as she led them to the store.

"It's called Village Silver. Trust me, it's got tons of pretty jewels and stuff," Tsikiko said, grabbing Mint's wrist and pulling her forward. Lettuce and Pudding hurried after them and they were at the store in minutes. Mint looked around at all the jewelery and spotted Zakuro in one corner.

"Oh, Oneesama," she called. Zakuro looked up and nodded toward them, then her eyes rested on Tsikiko. Recognition flashed through her eyes, but her expression otherwise stayed the same. She walked over and flashed a smile at Tsikiko.

"Hello," she said. "Mint, it looks like you've made a friend."

"Yeah. This is Suzuki Tsikiko-san," Mint supplied. "Suzuki-san, this is Fujiwara Zakuro-san."

"I've seen you on television. It's an honor to meet you in person," Tsikiko said, bowing. Zakuro bowed back and attracted stares from passerby.

"So, how do you like America," Tsikiko asked.

"It's alright. I prefer Japan much more, though."

"That's what your friends have said. Is it alright if I hang with you for a while, guys? I don't have anyone else to shop with and I don't have to be back at the orphanage for a few hours, so...?"

"Sure," Lettuce said quickly.

"That would be fun, de-no-da," Pudding added.

"I'm okay with that," Zakuro said. Mint nodded.

"Thank you," Tsikiko gushed. Mint smiled. _This is easier than I thought it would be,_ she thought, looking around the store. She liked some of the blue necklaces and rings but didn't mention anything to the others. No one purchased anything and they all left the store a half hour later. "Aizawa-san, I wanna show you guys one of my favorite clothing stores here. They've got really pretty clothes and stuff. It's awesome," Tsikiko said.

"Oh, please call Mint," Mint corrected her. Tsikiko smiled.

"Then you can call me Tsikiko," she said. Mint smiled and nodded.

"I can't pronounce the name in English, it's just too hard, but it's over here," Tsikiko said, leading them around a corner. There was a large clothing store that Mint had difficulty reading the name of that took up most of that area. The only thing odd was that there was a giant metal cage lowered in front of it. "Why is the cage down," Tsikiko asked, jogging forward. She read the sigh on the front with some difficulty and her face fell.

"What's wrong, Tsikiko-chan," Mint asked.

"It's closed. They sold it," she reported sadly. Mint looked disappointed and started thinking of ways to get Tsikiko to come to their hotel. Then, she got an idea.

"Oh, but I know a good clothing store near our hotel. The only problem is that I left my purse there, at the hotel, I mean, not the store. So, maybe we could stop at the hotel and grab it, then go to the store?" Mint asked, glancing at Zakuro. Her eyes widened slightly and she jerked her head a little, showing that she understood. Tsikiko smiled.

"Okay! I'll call a taxi," she said, going through her purse, but Lettuce stopped her.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Zakuro has a limo waiting outside," Lettuce announced with a smile. Tsikiko's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? No way! I've never ridden in a limo before," she said excitedly.

"Would you like to?" Pudding asked with a grin. She did a back flip and hit Lettuce, and the two went down with yells. People stared at them and Mint's face got red. Tsikiko laughed. "Ow," Pudding moaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You think that hurt you?" Lettuce whimpered, sitting up and wincing. "Try aiming somewhere else, like at the wall."

"Sure," Tsikiko said. They glanced at her. "I'll come with you. Besides, I'm kinda interested to see that store. Plus, I like you guys. You're fun."

"Great! Come on, this way," Mint said, grabbing Tsikiko's hand. The three other girls had to jog to keep up with Mint, who was pulling Tsikiko along.

"Oh, can you wait a minute? I have to use the bathroom," Tsikiko requested. Mint let her go and Tsikiko went into a public restroom.

"That was pretty clever, saying that there is a clothing store nearby," Zakuro told Mint, who blushed a little.

"Well, they said that they needed to get Tsikiko to come back to the hotel. So, we're doing that. Plus, there is a clothing store near the hotel and I wanna check it out," Mint said defensively.

"I like her. She's nice," Lettuce said with a smile.

"Yeah. She's a lot like Ichigo. Just not as ditzy and slow," Mint agreed. Pudding and the others laughed. "What?"

"That's just like you. Focusing on Ichigo-oneechan de-no-da," Pudding laughed. Mint's face got red again and Lettuce and Pudding laughed harder. That's when Tsikiko came back. She looked from the laughing girls to the red faced Mint and started laughing herself.

"What's so funny," Mint asked defensively. They all laughed harder to the point that Pudding was rolling on the floor. People were staring at them and Mint's face got redder. "Guys, people are staring," she hissed. Zakuro wiped her eyes, still laughing.

"Okay guys, the limo's waiting," she announced, walking toward the door. Lettuce helped Pudding to her feet, still laughing. Mint and Tsikiko started after Zakuro when Mint heard a familiar taunting laugh. Mint stopped cold, eyes wide. The others didn't seem to hear it and stopped when they realized Mint wasn't with them. Mint heard it again and whirled around, looking up into the air.

"Tart! Kishu," she yelled, spotting the two aliens floating above the shoppers. Zakuro and the others looked up, glaring. Tsikiko looked shocked, then fearful.

"What the heck? Who are those guys?" she asked. She didn't get an answer and then people started noticing them. Screams echoed throughout the area while Kishu and Tart laughed.

"Where's Ichigo! What did you do to her?" Mint challenged. Kishu smirked at her. "Answer me! What did you do to her?" Tart laughed and spun his click-clacks, then threw them at her. Mint jumped out of the way while Tsikiko struggled to fight the crowd.

"Lettuce! Call Shirogane," Mint cried, jumped high into the air. "Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Minto!" Tsikiko gasped.

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis," Pudding yelled.

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis," Zakuro cried.

"Pudding, guard Lettuce and Tsikiko," Mint ordered, flying up to Kishu and Tart. "What did you do to Ichigo? Minto Arrow!" Kishu and Tart smirked and flew around in the air. "Tell me," she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Shirogane! I need you to bring the stuff here," Lettuce cried into the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The aliens are here! They're attacking!"

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Shirogane said. Lettuce put the phone away and kissed her pendant.

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis," she said. "Lettuce Castanets! Pudding, you help them. I'll keep Tsikiko safe until Shirogane gets here! See if you can stall them," she shouted to Zakuro and Mint.

"Gotcha," Mint replied. "Ribbon Minto Echo!" Kishu dodged the arrow and his daggers appeared.

"Chimera Anima, go," Tart shouted, releasing a jellyfish into a tree that was growing in a pot. It grew up high and hit the ceiling.

"What's going on? You're Tokyo Mew Mew?" Tsikiko marveled.

"Um, yeah," Lettuce stammered. Then, the Chimera Anima shot several pointed leaves at them. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The leaves fell harmlessly to the ground. "We're Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo is our leader and those aliens up here kidnapped her. We came really close to getting her back yesterday but they threatened her life and we had to let them go."

"No way! Momomiya-san is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew?" Tsikiko gasped. Lettuce nodded, blocking another attack. "And she was kidnapped, she didn't run away?"

"That's right. Oh, darn it. Come with me," Lettuce cried, grabbing Tsikiko's arm. She pulled her away from the Chimera Anima, toward the doors. "Shirogane should be here soon. You and Ichigo will be safe then!"

"What do I have to do with Momomiya-san?" Tsikiko started, but was cut off by her own scream as Lettuce pulled her through the door in time to avoid being hit by the Chimera Anima's attack.

"Shirogane has to hurry up," Lettuce gasped, dashing to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Tart! Control that thing," Kishu called, trying to dodge Mints attacks. She shot another arrow at him while Pudding made a giant pudding ring. Zakuro was dealing with the Chimera Anima and hitting it with her whip. Then, it separated from the jellyfish and floated away. Tart released another and it inhabited one of the other plants in the room. Pudding attacked the Chimera Anima right away, trapping it in the Gelatin cake.

"Zakuro! Now's your chance," she cried.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear," she shouted, swinging the whip at the cake of Gelatin. Tart used his click-clacks to block the whip and then swung them at Pudding. They wrapped around her and she yelled, falling over.

"Pudding," Mint cried. "Don't move! Ribbon Minto Echo!" The arrow sliced through the click-clacks, making Tart yell.

"Hey! That's not fair," he complained.

"It wasn't fair to kidnap Ichigo!"

Suddenly, they all heard a yell. They all halted in their attacks and caught sight of a light outside. Mint and the others' faces lit up. "Yes," Mint cried, punching the air. She flew toward the door, bow taut, and stood guard. Zakuro whipped the Chimera Anima and the jellyfish came apart from it.

Then, the light dissolved, leaving Shirogane holding an unconscious Tsikiko. "Lettuce, see if you can wake her up," Shirogane said. Lettuce placed her hands on Tsikiko's head and blue light started up. "Stall them," Shirogane screamed as Kishu and Tart started away.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," Pudding cried, trapping Kishu and Tart in her gelatin. "Zakuro-oneechan," she called.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear," Zakuro yelled. Her whip wrapped around the two aliens, binding them to each other. Kishu hissed around his clenched teeth.

"Come on," Tart complained, struggling.

"She won't wake up," Lettuce said frantically. Tsikiko had her eyes closed and she was emitting her own glow.

"I'm not sure if she will wake up and have all the power she is supposed to if we induce it. Stop," Shirogane said. Lettuce removed her hands and Tsikiko's glow intensified. Lettuce and Shirogane gasped, then shielded their eyes.

"What's wrong! Tsikiko," Mint cried. Kishu and all of the others stared toward Lettuce and Tsikiko, eyes wide. _What's going on_? Mint wondered, running outside.

**Break**

"I would keep going with this if I didn't think the chapter was getting too long. Sorry, but I also wanted to switch point of views," Breezyfeather announces, clicking on the "post" button. She yawns. "Okay, it's ten o'clock at night and I sent everyone to bed. Not that Kishu and the others are actually listening to me. Well, chat with ya later!"


	6. Tsuki Accepts

"Breezyfeather, was there really a reason to get us up at four in the morning?" Tsikiko asks, yawning. Breezyfeather nods.

"Of course there was. It's training for when we have to get on a plane at seven in the morning."

"When do we have to do that," Tart asks.

"In a week. Because that's when we go to California. I'm not going to say where," Breezyfeather says. She slams the golf club into her hand and Kishu jumps. Ichigo winces because he has her on a leash.

"Watch it, Kishu. For the last time, take this dang thing off me," Ichigo snaps. Kishu glares at her and she swipes at him with her claws. He yanks on the leash and she whimpers, falling down. Breezyfeather swings at him and he drops the leash, letting Ichigo scurry away.

"Shun might actually come in handy here. Runo, can you carry her through the air vents so that Kishu doesn't hurt her any worse," Breezyfeather asks. Runo grins and motions to Shirogane. He kisses Ichigo, who looks disgusted, and then turns into a cat. Runo picks her up and flies up to the air vent. She undoes the grate and places Ichigo in the vent, then crawls in after her.

"Okay people, back to work," Breezyfeather announces, clapping her hands.

Tsikiko was terrified. The aliens had shown up out of nowhere, and then she had found out that her new friends were really Tokyo Mew Mew. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. She shook her head when Lettuce blocked the giant tree-thing's attack. "Shirogane should be here soon. You and Ichigo-san should be safe then," Lettuce said.

"What do I have to do with Momomiya-san?" Tsikiko asked, but then Lettuce yanked her out of the door.

"Shirogane has to hurry up," Lettuce said, dashing to the sidewalk. Then, a limo pulled up. Lettuce's face lit up as the tall blond boy get out, slamming the door behind him. He glanced at the two and then inside the mall. He bit his lip and opened a different door. He pulled out a gun like conraption... and pointed it straight at Tsikiko.

"Don't scream. This won't hurt," he said quietly. Tsikiko stared at it in shock. Lettuce jumped away.

"Wait, I don't understand," she cried. "Someone explain- ahhh!" The beam from the gun thing hit her square in the chest. She gasped and fell down, the world fading from her eyes. "Wha...? ugh," she moaned, then she was surrounded by darkness.

_Tsikiko was standing—no, floating—and surrounded by darkness. She looked around, unable to make anything out. "Where am I?" she asked. Then, silver light penetrated the darkness. She blinked, her eyes instantly adjusting. That had never happened to her before. Usually, it took a while for her eyes to adjust, so this was weird. She looked around, spotting the moon. She recalled the meaning of her name._

"_Child of the moon," she whispered. She noticed several stars around, and odd moving shapes. They were like birds, but moved differently. They weren't as graceful and flapped more. They never glided. One of them separated from the group and flew toward Tsikiko. It's form became more and more decipherable and she stared at it._

"_A...bat?" She felt a sudden calm, an inner peace. She felt compelled to reach out for it, and at first she hesitated. But, her intuition got the better of her after it flew around her. She extended her arm and the bat landed in the palm of her hand, not like most bats would. It crawled over to her finger and hung from it._

"_Mew Tsikiko," a voice said. Tsikiko jumped, but the bat didn't seem startled. Then, a glow grew from inside of her. She felt a burning on her back, shaped like two bat wings. She groaned and then her chest began to burn. She unhooked the bat gently and cupped it in her hands as she crouched down, curling her body in the shape of a ball. The bat suddenly started to glow and she gasped, opened her hands. The bat glowed golden, then solidified into the shape of a pendant. She gasped as she recognized it. Lettuce and the other Mew's had ones just like this._

_She gasped as more pain wrenched through her body. Words floated through her mind and she kissed her pendant. "Mew Mew Tsuki, Metamorphosis," she cried. She was floating in the air, her arms and legs apart, and then her clothes peeled away from her. Her hair fell from her pigtails and trailed down her back. A black no sleeve whatsoever shirt formed around her upper torso, leaving her back bare though. A pair of loose black shorts formed around her legs, extending down only about four inches. It was secured around her waist by a red belt that had no hook or loops, but a red ruby shaped like a diamond with two bat wings made of metal on the sides sat on the front._

_A black pair of gloves that reached her elbows formed, circular rubies on the back of her hands. Boots with no heels formed on her feet, reaching slightly above her ankles. Bat wings made of black metal, centered with hexagon shaped rubies, formed there. Her hair was pulled up into her usual pigtails, secured with black obsidian clips. Bat wings unfurled from her back, about three feet long. Then, the same type of ears as the aliens grew from her existing ears. She opened her eyes and gasped, looking down at her hands._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm... I'm a Mew Mew?" she cried, staring at her black gloved hands. Then, she was assaulted by light. She cried out, covering her eyes._

Then, she woke up. She jerked, gasping, and opened her eyes. "Ah, she's awake," someone said loudly. Tsikiko grimaced, blinking. She was lying on a soft bed, a blanket on top of her. She looked around, catching sight of Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro and Pudding. Pudding must have been the one who spoke, because the others were no where near as loud.

"What's going on," she asked, sitting up. She noticed the two who owned Cafe Mew Mew and blinked. "What did you do to me?"

"First, calm down," the blond one said. "I'm Shirogane Ryou. That's Akasaka Kiiechero. These are the Mew Mews."

"I told her," Lettuce explained.

"Does she know about the aliens and their goal and Ichigo," he asked.

"Uh, just about Ichigo," Lettuce said. Shirogane nodded.

"Okay, Suzuki Tsikiko. Here's the deal. The aliens are trying to take over the planet and kill everyone so that they can inhabit it again. They kidnapped Ichigo for reasons unknown. We do know that they've altered her in her genetic makeup somehow," Shirogane said, slamming his hands down on the table a few feet away. He leaned on them and looked her in the eye. "This is where you come in."

"What do you mean? How do you know my name?" she asked.

"He's creepy like that. That's why Ichigo never gets along with him, de-no-da," Pudding said. Lettuce laughed quietly. No one else joined in and she stopped laughing abruptly.

"All of the Mew Mew's are fused with a portion of certain endangered species' DNA. Ichigo is the Iriomote Wildcat. Lettuce is the Finless Porpoise, Mint is the Ultramarine Lorikeet, Pudding is the Golden Lion Tamarin and Zakuro-san is the Gray Wolf," Akasaka explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Tsikiko asked.

"You are the first Mew Mew that was not fused with only endangered animal genes," Shirogane said.

"What else am I fused with?" she asked warily. None of them seemed to want to answer, since she had already met their enemy. "What am I fused with?"

"Um, you know Kishu... the guy who kidnapped Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked nervously. Tsikiko nodded slowly, not sure about where this was going. "Well, when a friend of ours tried to shoot him, she shot off a piece of his hair."

"Why do I have a bad feeling... Oh no! You're kidding me!"

"We fused you with the Bonneted Bat from Florida... and the aliens," Shirogane explained. Her eyes widened.

"No. no, you cannot be serious. You fused me... with a bat... and an alien," she said slowly, trying to take it in. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She started to get up but an instant headache assaulted her. She gasped, her vision blurring, and brought her legs up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her head and moaned.

"What's wrong?" Akasaka asked. Tsikiko didn't answer, tears stinging her eyes. Her wings unfurled and her ears lengthened, making all of them gasp. Tsikiko whimpered at the noises they made. It was amplified so much that it hurt her. Then, Akasaka seemed to get it. "Shirogane, I think that she hears so well that it hurts her. Remember, we infused her with a bat and the aliens."

"That probably wasn't the best idea, was it?" Shirogane said. "Darn it."

"Stop talking," Tsikiko whimpered. "It hurts!" Then, the pain vanished and she looked up, surprised.

"She must have adjusted to the change. Her body couldn't take it at first," Shirogane concluded. Tsikiko wiped her eyes and glared at him.

"First of all, you did all of this without asking. What the heck is wrong with you? I can call the police and sue you," she cried, getting up. Shirogane grinned cockily.

"And what are you going to tell them? That some guy hit you with a laser beam and when you woke up you had super powers? Who is going to believe you?" Shirogane asked, smirking. Her face fell.

"Don't feel bad. This fusion is different from the others. It gives you the ability to teleport, like Kishu," Zakuro said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then, she grinned. "Akasaka told me that we should have seen Ichigo's face when she found out about all this."

"It was hilarious," Akasaka agreed. Even that didn't make Tsikiko laugh.

"Maybe this will cheer you up. We told Ichigo's parents that you would be helping us get her back. We told them that you were a very smart girl and that you saw who took her when you lived in Japan. We also said that you had seen the person here in America," Shirogane said.

"And this cheers me up how?"

"Here's how. They said that in return, they would adopt you and take you back to Tokyo," Mint said. Tsikiko's eyes widened and her past came rushing back.

"Back to...Tokyo," she repeated. Their faces fell when they saw her reaction. Then, she was sucked into her horrible memory.

"_Mom, when are we going to be there?" Tsikiko asked. She was sitting in the train with her parents. Her mom looked up._

"_In a few hours, honey. You never were patient," she said, exasperatedly. Tsikiko's face fell and she looked out the window._

"_Tsikiko, why are you always asking this sort of thing?" Dad asked. She turned toward her father._

"_Because I want to have fun with you two."_

"_We don't have time for fun. I've told you several times that this trip is for business, nothing less. You will be staying at the hotel," Mom said. Tsikiko looked at her, then sighed._

We never do anything together. You never paid attention to me._ She turned back to the window, watching the scenery shoot by. _In all the videos, it was always Grandma. Never either of you. I only have two photos of you with me. After I was born, and my first communion. That's it._ She stared at the green trees as they slid by, but she wasn't really taking in the scenery. The trees slid by like most of her childhood: without ever being acknowledged by the person that really mattered._

_Tsikiko saw the broken rail before anyone else did. She gasped and shot to her feet. "Tsikiko, what's wrong?" her mother asked, confused and embarrassed._

"_There's a broken rail! Where's the emergency break?" she asked, looking around. She spotted it on the wall and dove for it, but then the train careened to the side. Tsikiko screamed, knowing that they had come in contact with the broken rail._

"_Tsikiko," someone cried. Tsikiko looked up, back at her parents. Their eyes were wide with __fear. "Come back here! If we're going to die, then we should be together," her father shouted._

"_We're not going to die," Tsikiko cried, dashing over to them anyway. But, just before she reached them, a bang shook the train. She cried out and then glass shattered everywhere. People screamed and Tsikiko looked at her parents. Both looked shocked. She couldn't figure out the problem until they both fell over._

"_Mom! Dad! What's wrong?" she screamed. Then, she saw the pieces of glass in their necks. She stared in shock, then stumbled. "Mom... Dad...no. Nonono! No!"_

"Tsikiko! Are you okay?" someone was asking, shaking her. She jerked and blinked, then felt something wet slide down her face. She touched her cheek and felt her own tears. She curled into a ball and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Lettuce asked, sitting down on the bed and wrapping an arm around Tsikiko's shoulders. Tsikiko shook her head and Lettuce pulled her into a hug. Tsikiko sobbed and hugged her back. "You can tell me. It'll be okay."

"No. I can't face it. It's horrible," Tsikiko whispered.

"The first step to happiness is accepting your misfortunes. And to do that, you must face whatever is making you this upset," Zakuro said. Tsikiko shook her head again.

"This has something to do with your parents, doesn't it?" Mint asked. Tsikiko stiffened and looked up. Mint nodded. "It does. My parents don't pay that much attention to me either. It's always my grandma. They were always obsessed with my brother."

"M—my parent's never paid attention to me at all. I only have two pictures when they were with me. And then they died in a train wreck. I was there. I saw them die. They never once told me that they loved me! Never," Tsikiko sobbed. Everyone looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry," Shirogane said, and he actually looked sincere. Tsikiko sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Tsikiko, I can understand if you don't want to have parents again, but Ichigo's parents are good people. Plus, they won't find out about the Mew Mew secret. Ichigo has managed to fool them for a long time," Akasaka told her. Tsikiko sniffed again.

"Can I have a tissue," she asked. Pudding handed her a tissue box. She blew her nose and swallowed hard. "It's just so hard. I wanted them to say they loved me and they never did. Every trip we went on was for business and they only brought me because Grandma died when I was seven. They couldn't leave me at home, so they left me at the hotel all day. Nothing I did made them notice me for anything more than some kid they didn't even want." They were all silent for a while, and then Tsikiko got a handle on herself.

"I'll do it. I'll help you get Momomiya-san back," she announced. They all looked up at her, surprised. Then, the meaning of the words she had said reached Mint's brain. Her face lit up and she smiled broadly. Lettuce moved out of the way just in time because then Mint threw herself at Tsikiko.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried. Shirogane smiled and Pudding did a flip. Lettuce and Zakuro grinned and Akasaka looked happy.

"We start training tomorrow. Basically, that means that we look around for the aliens and try teleporting," Shirogane announced. "Tsikiko, I've got your things from the orphanage. You didn't even unpack and you've been there for two weeks."

"How did you figure out where the orphanage is?" she questioned. Lettuce and the others sweat dropped.

"Trust us. You don't want to know," they all said at the same time. They all burst out laughing and Tsikiko smiled. _Ichigo, we're going to free you. Don't worry, we have Tsikiko_, Mint thought, and elsewhere, Ichigo started, the words echoing in her mind. She blinked sleepily, looked at Pai through the door of the cage, and sighed, then fell back into her drug induced sleep.

**Break**

"Can that be considered a cliffhanger? I'm not sure," Breezyfeather says. Ichigo sighs and drapes an arm around Tsikiko's shoulders.

"We're going to be great friends, Tsikiko," Ichigo says. Tsikiko smiles.

"Did you really have to bring my parents into this chapter," Tsikiko asks.

"Yes. I thought they might wanna know something about your past, Tsikiko," Breezyfeather tells her.

"For the last time: Shut off the Japanese music from Shugo Chara," Kishu snaps.

"No! I like this song!"

"What's it called again?" Pudding asks.

"Omakase Guardians," Breezyfeather says. Kishu groans.

"SHUT IT OFF!"

"NO! If you have a problem with it, take it up with Runo," Breezyfeather shouts. Kishu looks at Runo, who has her baton pointed at him.

"Why? You were the one who put it on!"

"She chose it," Breezyfeather shouts.

"Oh. I should run now, shouldn't I?" he muttered, his daggers appearing.

"That might be a good idea," Runo said, then dashed at him.

"Get him, Runo-chan," Ichigo encourages.

"Oh, come on, Koneko-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"


	7. New Friends and True Rescue

"Okay, so chapter 7. Ichigo, I'm not sure if you are unconscious or not throughout this chapter. I'm winging it. Plus, things seem to go well when I wing them. Ichigo, are you listening to me? Ichigo?" Breezyfeather asks. Ichigo is silent, her breathing even.

"Kishu! Did you drug her for real?"

"You told me to use chloroform," he says defiantly. She slaps her head.

"You idiot! I said to get the chloroform so that I could lock it up _away from you, you idiot!_" she shouts. He puts his hands up.

"You're insanely lucky that anyone that could hurt you is still asleep and that I happened to break my golf club. Hey, Mint! Kishu drugged Ichigo,"Breezyfeather shouts. Kishu teleports out of the room while Mint appears, in her Mew Mew form. "He left. I'll let you kill him later."

"Okay. Read on."

**NOTE** I have no chloroform in my house or anywhere else. Sometimes, people just get over zealous.

**break**

"Ichigo, wake up. Koneko-chan," Kishu said, nudging Ichigo's shoulder slightly. She moaned and curled into a ball.

"I told you not to touch her shoulder. Do you have any idea how many injections I have given her?" Pai asked.

"No. What did you do to her anyway? It's like you broke her," Kishu complained. Ichigo twitched her ear to show that she was listening, but none of them noticed.

"That's what you get when you kidnap someone and then give them tons of shots and put them in a drug induced sleep. And when you punch her in the face every time she resists," Pai said expressionlessly. Kishu glared at him.

"So, what's your latest project with this? Why did you let her wake up," Tart asked. Kishu picked her up and she kicked out, making him drop her. Pai pressed a button and the collar around her neck shocked her. She yelped and got to her hands and knees. Pai grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, then dragged her to a large plexiglass tube. She resisted, pulling against him.

"Get off me," she yelled, trying to kick him. He lashed out with his fist and caught her just below the eye. She cried out in pain, but continued to pull against him. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and refused to let him pull her. Then, he let go. She stumbled backward. Pai grabbed her again and pulled her forward before she had a chance to recover. He pushed her into the plexiglass tube, which was vertical, and closed the door and locked it. Ichigo bit her lip and then pounded on the glass.

"Let me go," she shouted, her voice bouncing back at her from inside the tube. She winced and raked her claws down the glass. Pai and the other walked over to a little control pad.

"This should induce the transformation, even without her kissing the pendant," Pai reported. He turned a dial to the first setting and Ichigo gasped as the tube began to glow. She felt a stab of pain in her chest and winced, clutching the fabric there. She crouched, grimacing, and trying to resist the transformation. Pai narrowed his eyes at her and turned the dial to the second setting.

She whimpered and let out strangled sounds of pain. She refused to cry and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to stop the pain. Pai turned the dial up two notches and she screamed. Kishu watched with anxiety as she continued to resist. Pai watched mercilessly and turned it one more time, and she screamed again. Then, her face relaxed, although her eyes were closed with tears leaking out and her lips were tilted down. "Kurai Strawberry, Metamorphosis," she whispered.

Pai's eyes widened in triumph while Tart and Kishu stared on in shock. Ichigo's tutu appeared and everything else was the same, except her pendant and necklace were black and her hair was pulled up into pigtails. Pai looked confused, and then he gasped. Ichigo screamed as two large, feathered appendages unfurled from her back. Kishu's eyes were wide, as were Tarts. Pai started punching commands into his computer. The light died and Ichigo landed on the floor of the tube, panting and tears falling from her eyes. She was on her hands and knees.

Pai walked over and opened the tube, then pulled Ichigo out. She grimaced, her whole body in pain. "Let go," she said, pulled her arm out of his grip. Then, the transformation came undone. Pai gasped and her hand instantly went to her neck. The collar wasn't there. She grinned and jumped away from him. A wave of dizziness from the drug washed over her, but she gritted her teeth and dove for the door.

"Catch her," Pai shouted. Tart and Kishu teleported to her side but she lashed out with her claws. Tart grabbed one of her wings and she winced, then slashed at him.

"Were the claws really necessary?" Tart complained, flying backward. Ichigo yanked the door open and stumbled out into the hallway, the drug making her clumsy.

"Ichigo, wait," Kishu called.

"No! I've had enough," Ichigo screamed, struggling to get to the end of the hall where there was a window. Kishu grabbed her but she threw him off, then bolted for the window. She looked back and saw Kishu and Tart coming after her, then she looked out the window. She was up five stories. She ruffled her feathers and bit her lip, then made a decision. She punched the glass out, making Kishu teleport to her side.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he shouted, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"No! I'm not letting you leave!"

"Get used to it," she screamed.

"What's that supposed to mean," he shouted at her, his pupils getting small. Ichigo knew that he was going to go into destructive mode(so to speak) and backed away. He pulled her close to him and held her wrist up in the air. Her fearful eyes met his crazed ones. Tart looked from the Mew Mew to the alien nervously. "You are not going to leave me! Pai is doing all of this to you so that you can come back with me! So we can be together!"

"I don't want us to be together," Ichigo whispered. "I want to life on Earth, with my family and friends! I never wanted any of this!"

"Yeah, well, I do! Fine. I'll bring you back to Earth one last time. I'll let you see your friends one last time, and then you have to come back with me."

He picked her up bridal style. "Wait, Kishu! She doesn't have the collar. What if she escapes," Tart asked. Kishu glared at him.

"She won't try to escape. I'll be right there and she won't get away," Kishu reassured him, grinning. Ichigo gulped.

"Fine, but I'm coming, too. Just in case," Tart decided.

"Oh please. You don't even have a weapon thanks to your girlfriend," Kishu teased.

"Yes, I do. Pai made me a new one," Tart retorted, holding up a new set of click-clacks. Kishu sighed.

"Fine, you can come. Ichigo, don't try anything," Kishu hissed. Ichigo only nodded because she wanted to see her friends. She had a good feeling about this but didn't let it show on her face. "Hold on." He waited for her to tentatively wrap her arms around his neck. He tried to mast his shock at her actually holding onto him, and then he vanished with her. The three of them appeared right above the hotel where the Mew's were staying. Ichigo took her hands off of Kishu's neck and waited as he slowly descended.

He scanned the windows and finally found the one he was looking for. Ichigo looked through the glass hopefully, trying to refrain from making a noise. Tart peeked through also, then looked away because nothing inside interested him. Shirogane and Akasaka were both looking at a computer screen. Mint and Zakuro were flipping through a magazine while Lettuce was trying to calm Pudding down. Then, Kishu noticed a new girl. She had black hair which was tied up in pigtails and was wearing nothing but the color black. He looked her over and then glanced at Ichigo, who looked confused.

"Who's this?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Ichigo whispered. _Did they replace me_? Suddenly, she felt an electric shock jolt through her body. She screamed, attracting all of their attention.

"Ichigo? Ichigo," Mint cried, dashing to the window. Kishu glared at her and started upward, but a light distracted him.

"Mew Mew Mint! Mew Mew Pudding! Mew Mew Lettuce! Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis," four of the five girls cried.

"Mew Mew Tsuki, Metamorphosis," cried a new voice.

"Mew Mew Tsuki," Ichigo murmured sleepily, looking down with a glazed look in her eyes. Suddenly, Mint was pulling Ichigo out of Kishu's arms and then something barreled into him. He yelled and went flying while Tart started spinning his new click-clacks, then froze. One end of it hit him in the head and he yelped, then rubbed where it hit. His eyes were wide as he took in the flying Mew Mew.

"Kishu! There's a new Mew Mew," he shouted. Mint flew Ichigo over to the hotel window and landed inside.

"Zakuro, Lettuce, guard the window. Pudding, guard Ichigo. I've gotta go help Tsikiko," she announced, flying back out. Zakuro placed Ichigo on the bed, where Shirogane and Akasaka walked over.

"Hey, Ichigo. You're safe now. They're not taking you again," Shirogane reassured her. Pudding smiled at her while Lettuce and Zakuro turned, reluctantly, back to the window.

"Who's Tsuki," she asked sleepily. Akasaka placed a hand on her forehead and then yanked it back.

"She's got a high fever," he reported.

"Her name is Tsikiko. Tsuki is just her Mew Mew name," Shirogane explained, walking over to the kitchen to find a thermometer. Tart appeared inside the hotel room and Lettuce gasped, turning.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush," she cried, and Tart vanished with a yell. Shirogane put the thermometer in Ichigo's mouth and she looked up at him, dazed. A few seconds later, he took it back and looked at her temperature.

"103. That's not good," he said.

"We can't take her to a doctor right now, since not even we know what they did to her," Akasaka reminded him. Pudding looked between the three of them nervously. Kishu appeared inside the hotel room next, looking intent on recovering his cat. Ichigo's eyes found his and were suddenly alight with fear. She whimpered and turned away from him, curling into a ball. They all caught sight of her wings and gasped except for Kishu. They shook, along with the rest of her, and Kishu actually looked hurt.

"I'm gonna kill Pai for making her like this," he muttered.

"You helped! You were the one who kidnapped her in the first place. Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Kishu growled and vanished, reappearing outside. Tsikiko glared at him and held her hand up above her head.

"Dark Piercer," she said, and a wand topped with bat wings attached to a red ruby shaped like a diamond appeared in her hand. Tart and Kishu's eyes widened while Mint grinned.

"Minto Arrow," she cried.

"Ribbon Tsuki Shower," Tsikiko shouted. A mass of silvery bats and sparkles erupted from the wand and shot toward Kishu and Tart, both who looked shocked and angry.

"Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint yelled, taking aim and firing. Tart and Kishu yelled as Tsikiko's attack reached them, and then they teleported away. Mint's arrow shot right through the place where Kishu's chest had been a millisecond before and she hissed. "Next time, Kishu, you won't be going back," she whispered, flying over to the hotel room window.

Tsikiko teleported inside, now able to do that. It had been a few days, after all, of constant training. Tsikiko was glad it paid off. She and Mint walked over to Ichigo's side. Ichigo smiled at Mint and Tsikiko, then looked at her inquisitively.

"Thanks for saving me, Tsikiko-san," she whispered.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. By the way, call me Tsikiko, Momomiya-san," Tsikiko said.

"Then call me Ichigo. No -chan needed, since that what just about everyone else calls me," Ichigo said, reaching up to shake hands since she couldn't bow. Tsikiko recognized the American gesture and shook it, then bowed since she was able.

"Ichigo, you're okay," Mint cried, hugging her. Ichigo smiled and hugged back.

"We were so worried," Lettuce told her, grabbing her hand.

"Ichigo-oneechan made us all worried sick, na-no-da," Pudding agreed, hugging Ichigo around the neck. Ichigo laughed weakly, which then turned into a cough. Zakuro frowned at her, then her gaze softened into a grin that told Ichigo that she was happy to have her teammate back. Ichigo grinned back and made a choking sound, which made Pudding and Mint release her.

"Akasaka, call the pilot. His number should be right by my laptop," Shirogane said. "We have to get you back to Tokyo as soon as possible so that we can analyze the alterations he made to your genes. We might be able to reverse them and then get you a new pendant."

"At one point when I woke up—they drugged me—I heard Pai talking about my transformation. He said that no matter when I transformed, even if you got me a new pendant, they would still be able to control me," Ichigo said sadly. She coughed and sat up. "This position is not comfortable when you have wings. Oh my god! I have... WINGS?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Tsikiko said. "You didn't have them all the times you fought in Tokyo."

"Kishu or Pai or whoever it was must have changed my DNA again, using the DNA of a black winged bird," Akasaka said, pressing the "Dial" button on his phone.

"We'll figure all of this out later. Girls, help me get her down to the limo," Shirogane ordered. Akasaka handed Shirogane the phone and he started barking orders while packing up bags. Tsikiko and Lettuce both supported Ichigo since they were about the same height. They helped her to the elevator, the other Mew Mews following with their transformations undone.

"Hurry, before they come back! We have to get to the plane before they figure it out," Mint urged. Ichigo glanced at her and tried to stand on her own, but couldn't. They helped her out of the elevator and headed for the side door, unwilling to draw attention by going through the lobby. They made it to the limo in minutes, slamming the door behind them so that no one would get a glimpse of Ichigo. After all, it was ten o'clock at night.

"Shirogane should be here soon," Lettuce said, helping Ichigo buckle herself into a seat. They sat there in an awkward silence.

"So, Ichigo-oneechan, what did the aliens place look like?" Pudding asked. The rest of them glared at her. "What?"

"It was... strange, first of all. There was this floating platform that I stayed on since I couldn't fly. The rest of the place was just... green," Ichigo said, looking at her hands. The fog on her head from the drug was beginning to lift enough for her to start to wake up to her friends and memories. "Oh, once I jumped off that thing. I was hoping to go back home, maybe I would fall far enough and end up in a tree or something. I dropped like a rock," she added, sweat dropping. They all stared at her.

"I'm beginning to wish that you didn't ask questions like that, Pudding," Lettuce said.

"Don't we all?" Mint asked. Ichigo laughed softly and Mint smiled broadly.

"I'm kinda glad you asked. But, I can't remember much else. They had me drugged, most of the time," Ichigo said(crap, I say that a lot). Zakuro nodded.

"The original plan was to lure the aliens out and then have me teleport to others to wherever they teleported after we beat them," Tsikiko spoke up. "But, the other thing worked just as well, if not better. Teleporting is tiring when you get the ability from someone else's DNA."

"Wait—teleporting? Someone elses DNA? What are you talking about," Ichigo asked. Fortunately for Tsikiko, Shirogane and Akasaka chose that moment to open the doors of the limo and shout to the driver to go to the airport. "Are you merged with... Kishu, from when Margaret shot his hair? Oh my gosh—Margaret-san! What happened to her and the others?"

"Calm down, Ichigo," Shirogane said. "Yes, Tsikiko is merged with Kishu's DNA, and the DNA of the Bonneted Bat from Florida. Margaret and your friends are fine, don't worry. For now, why don't you be quiet and try to get some sleep that wasn't induced."

"O- okay," Ichigo stammered, leaning back. She winced as her wings were twisted. Shirogane put his head in his hands.

"What the he- heck- did they do to you?" he groaned. "How did they graft bird DNA into you, too? The sealant we used in the blast that gave you all powers should have prevented any alterations to your DNA!"

"I don't know, Ryou. For now, let's just accept it. Ichigo, you can unbuckle," Akasaka said. Ichigo gratefully unclasped the belt and stretched out on the seat like a cat. She winced when she strained one area that Pai had punched when she resisted. Mint noticed, since she was watching Ichigo like a hawk, making sure that she didn't drop dead.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, whenever I tried to give the aliens a hard time, Pai would... kinda hit me... hard, at that," Ichigo whispered. Mint looked angry.

"I'm gonna kill them," she hissed, too low for anyone to hear. But, Ichigo and Tsikiko both heard her, since Tsikiko was merged with the bat and Ichigo had her cat ears out. Ichigo sighed, her head throbbing.

"What do you think I'm sick with," Ichigo asked, looking up at Shirogane and Akasaka.

"I don't know, Ichigo," Akasaka said. "It could be a virus from Earth, or the aliens' world. It could be a side effect from the alterations made to your genes. I honestly don't know." Ichigo sighed.

"So, Tsikiko, where do you live," Ichigo asked, resting her head on her arms because of the pain. Tsikiko glanced at her, then grinned nervously.

"My parents... kinda died in a train accident. I've been living in orphanages for a few months. I was transferred here for the latest orphanage." Ichigo's face fell. "Demo!" Ichigo looked up at the word for "but!"

"But, your parents said that they would adopt me... if I helped to rescue you," Tsikiko murmured. Ichigo's face brightened and she sat up, biting her lip to keep from crying out at the pain.

"That's great! I've always wanted a sister! And now we've got two Mew's in the family! Tsikiko Momomiya, that sounds good," Ichigo said enthusiastically, a smile on her face. Tsikiko looked at her, her face bright.

"That's right. And that means that until we figure out what all this is about, you will be Ichigo's personal guard," Shirogane announced. Ichigo and Tsikiko looked toward him and Ichigo placed a hand on her head, wincing.

"What's wrong," Mint asked.

"Headache. It's just terrible..." Ichigo trailed off as it intensified even more. She grimaced and Shirogane unbuckled, rushing to her side. He placed a hand on her head and Ichigo slumped against the seat, wincing again at the pressure on her wings and head.

"We've gotta hurry. Akasaka, there should be an analyzer behind that panel. Bring that here," Shirogane said. "Hey, Mario! Hurry up!" Akasaka tossed a device that looked like a PDA toward Shirogane. He caught it and pulled up and antenna, then pointed it at Ichigo. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were glazed over as the device started beeping. Shirogane's eyes widened as he looked at the screen.

"What is it," Lettuce asked, eyes wide with concern. Shirogane bit his lip.

"The anomaly that's causing her sickness is a side effect of the many genes, and that combined with what looks like the flu... or something similar," he reported. "I think that Akasaka and I can treat it with the equipment we have back at the cafe, but we're going to have to keep our presence in Tokyo a secret so that Ichigo's parents don't suspect anything. We can tell them that they did genetic variations on Ichigo, but nothing else. Make sure that you say the culprit was killed while you were rescuing her, okay?"

"Okay," they all said, except for Zakuro who just nodded. The limo pulled up to the airport and Shirogane handed him a fistful of hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you," he said in English, then looked to Ichigo. "Oh, taking her through security is going to be difficult... Tsikiko, Mint, I need the two of you to carry her to the plane that we came her on. Mint, you'll recognize it."

"Mew Mew Minto-"

"Mew Mew Tsuki-"

"Metamorphosis," they both cried. Akasaka looked around outside the car for someone that would be suspicious of them.

"Good thinking to go to the private lot, Mario," he called.

"Ichigo, do you think that if we take off, you might be able to glide between us with your wings," Tsikiko asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. Good idea," Shirogane said. Ichigo nodded, wincing.

"Coast's clear. Let's go," Akasaka reported. Ichigo and the two others climbed out of the limo. Ichigo spread her wings and put on a determined face. Mint and Tsikiko jumped into the air, pulling Ichigo. She jumped and pushed down with her wings, then crashed into the ground. She moaned and Lettuce and Zakuro helped her up.

"Put her on top of the car. She should be able to jump off and glide then," Zakuro ordered. Shirogane and Akasaka helped her to get on the roof while Tsikiko and Mint hovered close by. They each took one of her hands. Ichigo jumped off the roof and started to fall, but the combined efforts of her friends and her hard down strokes with the wings allowed her to ascend.

"We'll meet you at the plane," Mint called back, keeping a good grip on Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo flapped her wings, keeping aloft. She closed her eyes and let her friends steer as the cool air caressed her warm face. Mint pulled them to the left and then circled above a white plane. She would have hovered if Ichigo could also. Slowly, they circled until they were a few feet above the ground. The two bird and bat Mew's stopped fly and Ichigo dropped. They kept strong grips on her arms and lowered her gently to the ground. Ichigo stumbled and had to lean against Tsikiko, who let her. The two draped Ichigo's arms over their shoulders and their transformations came undone.

"We have to go up the stairs to get to the door," Mint told them, pointing at the large staircase that lead to the plane's door. They helped Ichigo over to it and started climbing.

_We're not out of the woods yet. Please, don't let the aliens show up now_, Mint thought desperately.

**Break**

"So, what did you think of that? Ichigo?" Breezyfeather asks. Kishu looks guilty. "She still hasn't waken up yet?"

"Um, no?"

"Did you drug her AGAIN?" Breezyfeather shouts. Kishu get's an insane glint in his eyes.

"She's my kitten! No one else can have her! And now, she's coming with me," he shouts. Tsikiko glares at him and shoots something out of her wand. He yells and then glares at her. He gathers Ichigo in his arms and starts to teleport away, but Tsikiko grabs his leg and he falls. Mint catches Ichigo and walks away, seething.

"Oh, yeah, Mint, I did say that you can kill him. Just put Ichigo down and you can go and do that," Breezyfeather says. Mint grins and places Ichigo on the bed. Before Kishu teleports away, Runo tosses Mint her Gauntlet.

"Hit the button. Time'll stop," she calls. Mint presses the button and then time slows. Kishu and the others—except Runo—all freeze. Runo grins and walks slowly away. "Be sure to return that later," she tells her.

"No problem. Kishu, you have a beating to enjoy," she growls, walking toward him threateningly. Then, he vanishes. Mint's eyes widen.

"Kishu! I'm gonna get you," she shouts.


	8. Kishu gets beat up and ends up happy

"Okay people. I'm not sure at this point, but this might be the final chapter. Not sure, just a heads up," Breezyfeather says. Ichigo moans and sits up. "Oh, are you feeling better, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. Keep Kishu away from me," she says.

"No problems there. I locked him up."

"Won't he just teleport out?" Ichigo asks.

"No. I asked Pai to seal the room. He can't get out," Breezyfeather says proudly. Ichigo blinks and then glances behind her.

"Then explain who that big eared freak is," Ichigo says, pointing. Breezyfeather whirls around to see Kishu floating a few feet away.

"How'd you get out?" she shouts.

"Pai didn't lock the door."

"Shoot! Pai, get in here!"

"Someone might wanna get a sedative," Runo calls, watching Breezyfeather fire up a flame thrower with a sweat drop sliding down her head.

_Please don't let the aliens show up now_, Mint thought desperately, helping Ichigo and Tsikiko get up the stairs. Five more to go. Mint stepped up and Ichigo did, too, then Tsikiko. Another step. _Three more_. _Two. One._ "We made it," Mint sighed. She and Tsikiko pulled open the door with some difficulty and then stepped inside. Ichigo moaned and Mint winced. "Sorry, Ichigo."

"'S okay," she panted.

"Well, good to see my little kitty cat up and about," a snide voice said. Mint and Tsikiko jumped and Ichigo whimpered, her cat ears falling flat on her head. She hissed and dropped to her knees, wincing. "Oh, are you okay, Koneko-chan?" Kishu asked smugly, smirking. Ichigo glared up at him.

"Mew Mew Tsuki,"

"Mew Mew Minto,"

"Metamorphosis," the two Mew's cried. They jumped in front of Ichigo and glared at Kishu, Pai, and Tart.

"You're not getting any closer," Mint growled.

"Definitely not," Tsikiko agreed. Ichigo looked up at them, happy that they were sticking by her and surprised that they were so protective.

"Don't worry, sis," Tsikiko said with a grin. "You're not going back with them! I won't let them take my new sister from me!"

"Tsikiko," Ichigo whispered. She nodded and struggled to get into a crouching position. None of them noticed.

"You're Ichigo's sister? You don't look anything like her," Tart called. Tsikiko and Ichigo winced.

"I was adopted because I got her back. I'm not about to let you take my sister and friend from me," Tsikiko told them. "Dark Piercer!"

"Minto Arrow!"

The two of them pointed their weapons at Kishu and the others.

"Ichigo, say your line," Mint said with a grin. Ichigo grinned, standing up on wobbly legs.

"For the earths future, we will serve," Ichigo cried. Then, a light filled the cabin and Ichigo gasped. Everyone turned toward it, eyes wide. Ichigo smiled and closed her eyes. She threw her arms above her head and bent, then her tutu appeared and her boots formed on her feet. Her gloves formed and then her wings wrapped around her. She curled into a ball and did a flip, then straightened. Her wings carried her up, and then she was in the plane again. Everyone gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Ichigo," Mint cried. Tsikiko and the others stared and she took in her new appearance. Ichigo then grinned.

"Let's take this outside, shall we," she said sweetly. She didn't wait for an answer and dove out the door. Tsikiko grabbed Mint and teleported out, startling Kishu.

"Us too," he said, teleporting. He was outside the plane with Ichigo and the others standing on the roof of it. Ichigo's wings were extended, helping her keep her balance. He and she glared at each other and then Pai and Tart appeared behind him.

"Three on three. That seems about even," Mint sneered. Ichigo's glare vanished suddenly when she sensed Kishu's insane side coming.

"Kishu is gonna go berserk. Watch each others backs," Ichigo murmured.

"How can you tell?" Tsikiko asked, concerned.

"I kinda picked things up. He gets this weird look and then his whole aura changes. I can't see it, but I can sense it. It's a cat thing," Ichigo explained hurriedly. "Just be careful. When he gets like that, he won't stop to get what he wants."

"I'll watch your back," Mint muttered, taking aim with her bow and arrow.

"Me too," Tsikiko said with a grin. Then, Mint fired the arrow and Ichigo and Tsikiko jumped off the plane. Tsikiko pulled Ichigo so that she could get the air under her wings, and then they both rose as Ichigo mastered the art of flapping her wings. Mint followed and did a flip, firing another shot as she did this. Pai Kishu and Tart jumped out of the way and then Pai whipped out his fan. Mint gasped and did a flip again, flying away from them.

"Fuu Rai Sen," he shouted. Mint yelped as she evaded the lightning and then heard yells as Tsikiko and Ichigo were forced to evade it. Ichigo grabbed Tsikiko and pulled her to the left, managing to dodge one of his strikes.

"That was close. Come on," Ichigo cried. "Winged Strawberry Bell," Ichigo cried. Then, her wings and ears and tail all changed color and a new version of her Strawberry Bell appeared in her hand. It had white wings with a strawberry in the center. The bell jingled and Ichigo smirked. She looked at Tsikiko, who nodded.

"Ice Combo," she cried. Ichigo and she held up their weapons, and then Mint's began to resonate. She drew an arrow and pointed it at Kishu. The arrow glowed red white and blue. Ichigo and Tsikiko grinned.

"Ribbon Wing Strawberry," Ichigo cried. "Level up!"

"Moonlight Serenade, level up," Tsikiko shouted.

"Minto Echo, level up," Minto yelled. Mint aimed at Pai, Ichigo at Kishu, and Tsikiko at Tart.

"Shoot—o!" they all shouted. Kishu and the others gasped and then the rest of the Mews showed up, Shirogane and Akasaka on their tails. All of them watched, open mouthed, as Kishu and the others cried out in pain. Then, they all vanished, one at a time. Ichigo, Mint, and Tsikiko all started panting, then smiled at each other. They flew together and slapped hands. "Yeah!"

"Nice work, ladies," Shirogane praised. Ichigo and the two others jumped, then turned toward their friends.

"Ichigo-oneechan, Minto-oneechan and Tsikiko-oneechan all beat up Kishu and the others, na-no-da," Pudding cried, jumping up into the air and landing on the plane. Ichigo and the others landed there, too, and their transformations came undone. Pudding enveloped Ichigo in a hug. "Pudding is glad that Ichigo-oneechan is feeling better," she said.

"I'm glad I'm feeling better, too, Pudding, but you're choking me," Ichigo gasped. Pudding let her go and they both laughed. Ichigo grabbed Pudding and then glided down to the ground. Pudding laughed and jumped out of her arms.

"We'd better get going before they come back. It's going to be hard to fight if they show up in the plane, but we're going to have to deal with it," Ichigo said, looking at Shirogane. He nodded.

"Everyone in the plane! If Kishu or the others show up, Ichigo and Tsikiko have to deal with them. Their attacks only cause damage on the aliens and their parasites. The rest of you can inflict damage to other items, like the windows. We can't risk that. And we're going to have to do it quickly. I want two Mews to be awake at all times, one by Ichigo and one by the rest of the Mews," Shirogane barked.

"I can do the first shift," Ichigo said.

"No, you need to rest. You might have recovered, but you could still be sick with something else. And we need you to be at full health as soon as possible," Akasaka told her. Ichigo looked annoyed, but nodded. She dashed up the stairs, the others on her heels, while Mint and Tsikiko pulled the doors open. They all dove inside and Shirogane shouted to the pilot.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Okay sir," the pilot responded. The plane started to move and they all sat down. Ichigo glanced around the cabin.

"Wow, Shirogane, this is sweet!" Instead of rows of seats, there was a large room with a hallway branching off of it. There were three couches and two love seats, and then a mini fridge in the corner. The windows had curtains and the floor had a black carpet. Shirogane looked at her and shrugged.

"It's not bad, I guess. Ichigo, go get some rest. From what you've told me, the only sleep you've gotten lately is drug induced," Shirogane said. Ichigo sighed, a wave of fatigue crashing over her. She yawned. He looked satisfied. "Tsikiko, since you're a bat, would you mind staying up for a while in Ichigo's room? Well actually, you're bed is in there, too."

"Uh, okay. Where are the bedrooms?" she asked. Lettuce and Pudding got up.

"Follow us. We'll show you your room," Lettuce said with a smile. Tsikiko grinned and Ichigo got up. A sudden lurch made all of them stumble, but Ichigo spread her wings and caught her balance.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're taking off. All passengers please take your seats and shut off all electronic devices," the pilot said through the intercom. Ichigo and the others groaned and Ichigo walked over to the love seat. She plopped down and folded her wings along her back. She winced but leaned back anyway. Tsikiko and the other two took one of the couches. Then, the plane shot forward and rose up off the runway. Ichigo stared out the window at a view a normal person would only be able to see through a plane. Tsikiko also took in the view, her bat wings appearing. She yelped and then sighed.

"Tsikiko, why are your wings visible? Only Ichigo's cat ears and tail appear if she's embarrassed or excited," Akasaka said. Tsikiko shook her head.

"I dunno. Is this supposed to be happening?" Shirogane and Akasaka exchanged glances and looked nervous.

"Okay, we are currently cruising at 30,000 feet. Feel free to move about the plane," the pilot said. Ichigo and Tsikiko shot to their feet, and then Shirogane and Akasaka.

"We have to preform some tests. You guys can rest," Akasaka said. Tsikiko and Ichigo glanced at each other and then walked out of the room, Shirogane and Akasaka following. "Sorry, Ichigo, but your rest is going to have to wait a little while."

"It's okay," she muttered, flicking her tail. Tsikiko sighed, her wings bending so that they folded against her back.

"Why are my wings visible? It seems like that's not supposed to happen," Tsikiko said nervously. Shirogane nodded.

"It's not supposed to happen. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out whenever she got nervous or really excited. She managed, but I'm not sure why your wings appeared. It's hard to hide wings in the real world," Shirogane said.

He ducked in front of the girls and opened a door. It revealed a lot of technical equipment and things you would only see in hospitals, including two hospital beds. Although, these beds were different. They had a circular metal bar above it, and several lights dotted that. Wires trailed from them across the room to computers with chairs in front of them.

"Ichigo, Tsikiko, I need each of you to lay down on one of those beds. I'll get a reading on your genetic structure. I have one that is more up to date at the cafe, but this will give us an answer for now. I already entered the alien's DNA and the bat and cat in it, so it will recognize that for us. It also has a bit of Ichigo's human DNA, but none of yours, Tsikiko," Shirogane explained, sitting down in one of the chairs. Ichigo and Tsikiko walked over to the beds and laid down on their stomachs. "When we were finding you, we fond some of your medical records, so we have your DNA code. I'll enter that now."

"Okay, that's kinda creepy, but okay," Tsikiko said, looking at them like they were crazy. "How do you put up with them?" she asked Ichigo in a hushed tone.

"You get used to it. Their skills really come in handy if you're in trouble," Ichigo muttered. Both girls were able to hear extremely well, so they spoke in barely audible tones. "Although, it can be kinda creepy at times when they know what you're doing on the other side of the city."

"Um, okay."

"Girls, I need you to be as still as possible. I'm going to start the scan, and I'll tell you when you can move again, okay?" Shirogane said.

"Okay," the two girls said at the same time. Ichigo rested her head on her arms and Tsikiko just laid her head sideways on the bed.

"Begin scan." The metal bar slowly moved over them, transmitting the data it acquired back to the computer. Thirty seconds later, Akasaka told them they could get up.

"Girls, it'll take a while to look at all of this data, so for now I'd say just to get something to eat. Ichigo, you can go to sleep."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tsikiko told them, walking out of the room. They nodded, staring at the computer screen.

"Okay, looks like we're going to just look for a room with two beds," Ichigo said. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Come on, lets go find Lettuce and Pudding," Tsikiko suggested, turning back to the cabin. They walked down that hallway and emerged in the room with the couches. "Lettuce, Pudding, where's our room?"

"Okay, come on," Pudding said, jumping up. Lettuce got up and led them to a door made of metal. She slid it to the left and they entered. Two beds—already made—stood on opposite sides of the room. There was a window with drapes in front of it on one wall and a bookshelf with a bar in front of it on the wall with the door in it. A door branched off this one, revealing the bathroom. Ichigo and the others looked around and then the two that would be staying in this room sat down on the beds.

"Thanks, guys," Ichigo said with a grin, stretching. She dropped to her side on the bed, looking content. Tsikiko looked at her and grinned.

"Thanks. I'll call you later on for the second shift," Tsikiko told them. Lettuce nodded.

"Night, Ichigo-oneechan," Pudding said, flipping out of the room. Ichigo smiled and then the door closed.

"So, I guess we're sisters now, huh?" Tsikiko said. Ichigo sat up.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Welcome to the family, Tsikiko," Ichigo said with a smile. Tsikiko smiled at her.

"Actually, girls, it's not welcome now," Akasaka said, walking in. Ichigo and Tsikiko stared at him and Shirogane, who also walked in. He was carrying a laptop. "It was welcome thirteen years ago. Ichigo, Tsikiko, you two are blood relatives. Twins, actually."

"We're _what_?" Ichigo and Tsikiko both asked. Ichigo and Tsikiko then jerked their heads to stare at each other, eyes wide. Akasaka and Shirogane watched the two girls, wondering what they were going to do.

"We're twins?" Tsikiko whispered. Ichigo looked just as shocked.

"Twins?" They stared at each other. Shirogane nodded.

"Tsikiko, your real parent's are Ichigo's. You are fraternal twins which is why you don't look the same," Shirogane explained. "We've concluded that the nurse or another person at the hospital took you and Ichigo from Ichigo's parents right after you two were born. Ichigo was returned while you were given to another pair of parents, the ones that you know now. The nurse told Ichigo's parents that you had died." Tsikiko looked even more shocked than Ichigo.

"My real parents... think that I'm dead? And they're Ichigo's?" Tsikiko whispered. Then, she smiled and flung herself at Ichigo. "Were really sisters! Not just adoptive, but real sisters!" Ichigo smiled and hugged her back.

"They're blood sisters?" someone else asked. Ichigo and Tsikiko pulled back and looked up and then Ichigo shrieked. Kishu had his hand on her wrist.

"Let me go, you annoying pest," Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo! Mew Mew Tsuki—hey!" Pai snatched Tsikiko's pendant from her, leaving Tsikiko standing defenseless. Tart swung his click-clacks around the room and Shirogane and Akasaka ducked, Shirogane dropping the laptop. Pai grabbed it, closing it and tucking it under his arm. Tart caught his click-clacks as Shirogane started to shout.

"Tart, hurry up," Pai hissed. Tart tossed his click-clacks around again and they wrapped themselves around Tsikiko. She gasped and stumbled, her arms pinned to her sides. Ichigo tried to twist out of Kishu's grip, but he pulled her toward him and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she didn't kiss back, but she tried to pull away. His hand snaked around her head and held it in place, preventing her from escaping.

"You're coming with us. And this time, you won't be escaping," he hissed. He pulled her up and grabbed Tsikiko.

"Wait! You can't teleport from here," Ichigo cried. Mint peered around the corner and her eyes widened. Kishu looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"If you teleport here with two that can't teleport, you disturb the frequency that the plane operates on. It'll kill all of my friends," Ichigo lied desperately. Kishu had an insane glint in his eye again and Ichigo's stomach dropped. He smirked.

"I don't care about them. The only one I care about is you. And Pai seems intrigued by your sister there, so she's coming with us, too," Kishu sneered. Ichigo's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened.

"Let go of me," she screamed. "Minto!"

"Ichigo," Mint shouted. She dove into the room and grabbed onto Tart's click-clack, and then Tsikiko teleported. Kishu and the others all gasped as Tsikiko transported them all right outside the plane. Tsikiko had managed to keep her wings from being pinned, so she started flapping immediately. Mint had already transformed and was floating, while Ichigo started to fall. Kishu yelled in fear and she spread her wings, throwing her arms out on either side of her, spiraling. She pulled up and soared toward them, then caught sight of the plane.

"Minto! Tsikiko! We've gotta catch up with the plane," Ichigo cried. They looked toward it and gasped, then shot toward it. Mint had cut the click-clacks again, making Tart yell in aggravation.

"Tart," Pai called, tossing him another pair. He grinned and sped off in pursuit. Tsikiko and Mint grabbed Ichigo's arms, adding a burst of speed. Kishu appeared in front of them but they didn't slow. Kishu grabbed Ichigo's ankle and she gasped at his strength. All of them slowed, Ichigo wincing.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Kishu..." she hissed, kicking. He squeezed her ankle and she cried out. Mint and Tsikiko looked back, spotting Tart and Pai appearing behind Kishu.

"Ichigo, we've got trouble," Tsikiko muttered.

"Go get em. I'll deal with Kishu," Ichigo told them. Mint and Tsikiko exchanged glances and nodded. They let go if Ichigo's arms and she dropped, her wings catching the air before Kishu had to pull her up. His grip on her ankle tightened and she grimaced.

"Let go of me! You're gonna break my ankle," she shouted. He chuckled and then all of them heard a crack. Ichigo screamed and stopped flapping. Tsikiko and Mint looked up from where they were trying to deal with Tart and Pai a few yards away. Kishu let go of her ankle and then caught her bridal style. Her eyes were glazed over from pain and filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," Kishu whispered, his eyes wide with shock at what he had done.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko shouted, trying to go over to her. Pai grabbed her arm, then Tart on her other. "What-"

Then, they teleported. Ichigo and Mint locked eyes at the last second, Ichigo's pleading and Mints desperate. "Minto!" She reached her arm out, leaning toward her. Mint reached for her, too, but they were too far away from each other to do anything

"Ichigo!" Then, Ichigo and Tsikiko were at the lab in California. Tsikiko was shaking and then Tart and Pai pushed her away, making her stumble.

"You jerk! When will you accept that I don't like you?" Ichigo shrieked, hitting Kishu and causing him to drop her. She yelped when she hit the ground and then burst into tears, from pain and from getting captured again.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko said, kneeling next to her. Ichigo wrapped her arms around her, sobbing. Tsikiko pulled her into a hug also, eyes closed. She opened them and glared at Kishu, Pai and Tart.

"Don't just stand there! If you don't do something, her ankle could get worse," Kishu snapped. Pai sighed.

"Why don't you deal with it? You were the one that broke it," Pai said to Kishu. Kishu glanced at Ichigo, who was glaring at him through her tears. His heart constricted He moved forward and knelt next to her, placing his hands on her ankle. She gasped in pain, laying her head on Tsikiko's shoulder. A light grew from under Kishu's fingers, making both girls look up in surprise. Ichigo's eyes closed and she sighed, the pain in her ankle being soothed. Kishu gritted his teeth and put more power into it, pressing hard on her ankle. She winced at the pressure, but soon a numbing sensation came over the broken limb.

Tsikiko stared and then looked up at Pai and Tart. Pai looked smug and Tart like he was bored. Then, Ichigo slumped against Tsikiko's side. "Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo didn't respond. "Ichigo? Ichigo, wake up!"

"It's okay," Kishu muttered. "I healed her ankle. She should wake up in a little while." Tsikiko stared at him as he walked over to his comrades, taking in the alien she was fused with. She wondered if she had that power to restore. Pai walked over to her and picked up Ichigo, much to Tsikiko's discontent. She reached after Ichigo and Kishu slapped her hand away. She drew it to her chest, fearful.

"Come on, get up," Kishu said, pulling her to her feet. She slapped his hand and he slapped her face. She stepped back and then Ichigo moaned.

"Tsikiko... get out... of here," she gasped out. Tsikiko froze.

"No! We're sisters! I can't abandon you," she protested. Ichigo slowly turned her head toward her.

"You can go. Get the Mews. Go."

"But-"

"GO," she cried. Pai put a hand over her mouth and placed her on the ground, then whipped out his fan. Kishu grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. She cried out in pain. She closed her eyes and thought about the plane. The air rippled and she began to teleport, but she was yanked back. She gasped and found herself back in the room, arms more tightly held.

"She can teleport?" he gasped. Pai looked shocked.

"No human is able to do that! I'm sure of that. That is impossible. Tart, keep a eye on her from now," Pai ordered. Tart looked annoyed but nodded.

"Fine."

"That means you have to keep an eye on Ichigo, too," Kishu smirked. Tart looked mad. Kishu pushed Tsikiko forward and she winced. Pai vanished then returned with something grasped in his hand. Ichigo got to her feet and stumbled forward. Pai appeared behind her and pushed her toward the cage. She tripped and fell, making Kishu cry out. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you two faced son of a—erk," Pai pulled her to her feet and then placed a hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet," he hissed. Tart opened the cage door and Ichigo ducked inside, knowing that she couldn't fight her way out of this one. Pai stopped Tsikiko and pressed something to her collar bone and she gasped, being forced back. The thing fused with her skin and she cried out in pain.

"Tsikiko," Ichigo cried, turning back. She stared to force her way out of the cage but Tart swung the door shut, trapping her. She laced her fingers through the metal squares and watched her twin scream in pain.

The device fused with her skin, then began to glow. Tsikiko screamed, feeling the contraption send electrical shocks through her. Then, the pain stopped. She dropped to her knees, panting. "Tsikiko! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Tsikiko nodded, then Pai pulled her to her feet. Tart opened the cage and Pai pushed Tsikiko in, making her crash into Ichigo. The two moaned and by the time they got untangled, the door was shut and locked. Ichigo crawled over to the door, pushing on it. She sighed.

"It's useless. They locked it. At least they didn't drug me this time," she said, turning back to Tsikiko. Tsikiko looked shaken.

"What is this thing? I don't understand," she said. Ichigo looked at her sympathetically.

"I think that it might stop you from teleporting," Ichigo whispered. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh, dang it! This is terrible! How are we supposed to get back to the others?" she asked. Ichigo shook her head.

"I don't know." The two looked at each other, feeling hopeless.

"Guys, please, come save us," Ichigo whispered.

"Okay, not the last chapter then. That was a long one," Breezyfeather comments. "Oh, and people, you have to comment more! I've had three reviews saying that people don't understand why there aren't many comments. COMMENT PEOPLE!" Ichigo sweat drops.

"You have issues, don't you?" she asks.

"No. I just want more comments. Not to be mean or anything." Ichigo sighs.

"I'm going to bed. It's ten o'clock at night."

"Okay. Night."


	9. Is it truly hopeless?

"Okay, chapter nine. People, I'm bored with the intro. So, just read," Breezyfeather says. Zakuro looks at her.

"Do you need some ideas for the intro, my friend?" she asks. Breezyfeather nods. Zakuro grins. "I'm on it."

She transforms and whips Kishu, who is sitting on one of the many chairs in the airport. He yelps and looks at her, anger in his eyes. People stare.

"What was that for?"

"Just get up and make a scene!" Dan stares at her and Runo hits him.

"Don't go getting any ideas, mister!"

"Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea," Breezyfeather says, sweat dropping.

"Please begin boarding flight *** to San Francisco," the intercom said. Breezyfeather smiles.

"Okay, guys, time to board! And time for the readers to read!"

To my sister: STOP TYPING RANDOM BUTTONS! wsdf. CRAP!

"Tsikiko, are you awake?" Ichigo asked quietly. Tsikiko moaned. "I guess you are."

"Yeah. Did they have to put us in a cage?" Tsikiko asked, sitting up. She winced when she realized that her wing was stuck and fixed the problem, then folded her wings against her back. Ichigo sighed, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"It's because they don't have any chains around," Ichigo muttered. "Last time I was in here, I was barely conscious. They kept me out, so I didn't have to worry about aching when I woke up."

"I'm not sure if that should be considered good," Tsikiko said. Then, a rippling filled the air. Ichigo and Tsikiko looked up, then back down at the ground. Kishu, Pai, and Tart stood a few feet away. Kishu approached the cage, making Ichigo and Tsikiko stiffen. He reached down to unlock the cage and then paused.

"Ichigo, don't try anything," he hissed. Ichigo pushed herself back against the wall and Kishu unlocked the door. He reached in, grabbing Ichigo's ankle. She kicked out against him, but his grip didn't loosen.

"Tsikiko," she gasped. Tsikiko lunged forward, grabbing Kishu's hand. She pulled it off of Ichigo, who tucked her legs underneath her. Kishu hissed, reaching in again. Tsikiko lashed out, slapping his hand away. Kishu growled. Finally, he yanked Tsikiko out of the cage. She yelped, falling on the white tiled floor. Pai and Tart made to restrain her but Tsikiko jumped away.

"Tsikiko, run," Ichigo screamed. Tsikiko nodded, recalling the conversation they'd had right after Kishu and the others vanished.

"_Ichigo, how long do you think we're going to be here for?" Tsikiko asked. Ichigo shrugged sadly._

"_I don't know. Kishu won't let me go for anything. Not even if my mother died or something. Well, our mother now." Tsikiko's face fell. Ichigo sighed. "They might let you go, though. If you don't escape first."_

"_I can't escape if I'm leaving you here," Tsikiko told her. Ichigo shook her head._

"_Tsikiko, if you see an opportunity to escape, you have to take it. Kishu and the others won't fight as hard for you as they will for me. Kishu won't let me go no matter what," Ichigo said. Tsikiko started to protest but Ichigo held up a hand. "It's the only chance that we have for both of us escaping. You escape, and then you have to head back to Japan. Contact Shirogane through Skype."_

"_But Ichigo, if I leave you here alone who knows what they'll do to you," Tsikiko protested. Ichigo grinned._

"_That's where having one of the bad guys happen to have a crush on you comes in handy. Kishu won't let them hurt me too bad," Ichigo said. Tsikiko sighed._

"_Fine." Ichigo smiled._

"_Okay, so this is the escape route..."_

"Stop her," Pai shouted, taking off in pursuit. Tsikiko dashed out of the lab, taking off down the hallway. She spotted the window that Ichigo had broken before and glanced back. Pai and Tart were less than five feet from her. She gasped and turned forward again, reaching the window. She tucked her wings in tight against her back, then dove through the glass. She dropped down two storied, then unfurled her wings again. She was carried upward right as her toes touched the concrete. She flapped, soaring toward the sky. Pai and Tart flew toward her and she swerved, managing to escape from them.

Tart tossed his click-clacks through the air towards Tsikiko. She gasped and did a flip, missing them almost entirely. But, they wound themselves around her ankle and caught her right wrist. She winced and didn't falter, soaring toward the city where she had last been. An electrical shock jolted through her and she cried out, her wings freezing. She started to glide down, pulling against the click-clacks. She flapped, rising, but then Pai grabbed her. She shrieked and kicked and struggled, but Pai didn't loosen his grip.

"Someone help," Tsikiko screamed.

"Tsikiko?"

"Huh?" Tsikiko gasped.

"Ichigo, it's just you and me now," Kishu smirked. Ichigo struggled as he pulled her out of the cage. He succeeded in dragging her out, then pulling her to her feet. Ichigo kicked out with her legs, but she didn't land a blow. He smirked at her, pinning her to the wall. She looked him in the eye, her fearful and angry ones meeting his playful and decisive yellow eyes.

"What do you want?" she cried, already knowing the answer. His eyes narrowed, his grin growing larger. She gulped inaudibly.

"I want you to accept that you're mine," he hissed. She shivered against his cold touch. He reached to the side, where a cart with syringes just happened to reside. She struggled, releasing her wrist. She dove down beneath him and slid toward the door, then stumbled and reached for the doorknob. Then, Kishu was pinning her to his chest. His arms were locked around her stomach and she groaned, trying to escape. In one hand he held a syringe with a sharp needle at the tip, and in the other one of his daggers. He pushed her to the ground and she landed on her hands and knees. She gasped.

Then, he was on top of her, forcing her body to the ground. She gasped for air, his weight forcing her breath out of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that she wouldn't be able to throw him off. She went limp, making Kishu smile in triumph. He turned her over, cupping her chin in his hand. She squinted up at him, his eyes glowing blue like the time he had her in that predicament so long ago. He grabbed her wrists and forced them to the ground, then took his dagger and pinned one to the tile(no, he didn't stab her, but his daggers have the little decorations on the side which make it ideal for pinning limbs down. Just to clear up any confusion). Ichigo's eyes widened in fear and she yearned to struggle, but didn't for fear of cutting her wrist in a deadly way.

Kishu grabbed her other arm and lifted it toward him. His fingers tightened around the syringe, making Ichigo's eyes widen in terror. She tried to yank her arm out of his grip, but he tightened it to the point that her hand started to go numb. Her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't," she whispered, feeling helpless. He smirked at her. "Please," she sobbed, warm tears splashing down her face. He leaned closer to her, to the point that Ichigo could feel his breath against her face.

"If I don't, will you cooperate?" he whispered. Ichigo nodded vigorously. Kishu looked at her inquisitively. "You mean it?" Ichigo hesitated, wondering what he could possibly have in mind. Horrific thoughts invaded her head and her eyes widened in horror. She closed her eyes and shook her head. His face fell, then brightened again. Ichigo looked at him, defeated. Kishu stared at her, his expression changing to indecision, unsure of what to do. She had never yielded to him before. He pulled the dagger out of the tile, then pulled her up. She winced and he softened his grip. She looked at him, then wiped her tears.

"Ichigo, why do you hate me?" Kishu asked. Ichigo eyed him warily and then looked away.

"You're always trying to make me love you. You're attacking us and then cornering me. You're our enemy. What do you expect?" Ichigo muttered. He took her appearance hungrily, drinking up her words.

"I just want to be happy with you in a place for the two of us. Where nothing can break us apart," Kishu told her. Ichigo shook her head.

"But I don't want to be with you. I love Aoyama-kun. Why can't you accept that?" Ichigo asked. He looked mad and Ichigo felt nervous.

"I kissed you long before that poser did," Kishu hissed. "I claimed you as my own, and you refuse to accept that!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo cried. Kishu was suddenly in front of her, her wrists in his hands. She gasped and he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she struggled, but then his hand found its way to her neck and pinned it against the wall. She let out a choked sound and let him kiss her, then when he pulled back for air she swatted him. His eyes glowed red and he slapped her across the face. She yelped, falling on her side. Then, he was pinning her left arm down, the rest of his weight on her legs.

"No, Kishu, don't," she gasped out. He didn't listen to her.

"Don't move, or this could become much more deadly," he hissed.

"No! Kishu, stop! Help," she screamed in agony. He clamped his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand and he yanked it back, then hit her. She screamed, then he placed his hand back. He pulled her left arm out from under her and made sure that it was secured to the tile with his hand. Then, he plunged the needle into her arm. She screamed around his hand and then he removed both the needle and his hand. Her eyelids were already starting to drop.

"That outta keep you quiet," he hissed. He turned her so that she was facing the ceiling. She forced her eyes open to look at him. This time, he didn't look sorry. He looked satisfied and hurt, and also angry. She let them fall again, and let out a sigh.

"Tsikiko?"

"Mint?" Tsikiko cried. Pai and Tart hissed, looking down at the ground while Tsikiko looked up. She grinned and then Mint dropped down on Pai, making him yell in surprise. He dropped Tsikiko, who broke free of the click-clacks and caught the air.

"Pai," Tart shouted, then dodged one of Lettuce's water shots. "You'll pay for that one!"

He spun his click-clacks toward Lettuce, who only avoided the attack because Pudding slammed into her. "Thanks, Pudding," Lettuce said gratefully. Pudding nodded in response.

"Taru-taru, stop this now! We just want our friend back," Pudding shouted. Tart laughed.

"We aren't give the old hag back to you," he cackled. Mint looked insanely mad.

"She's not an old hag, you little twerp," she shouted. Tsikiko flew back up to Mint and motioned to follow. Mint nodded and the two took off toward the lab.

"Tart, I'll deal with them," Pai shouted, taking off after them. Tart nodded, releasing several jellyfish into trees. Mint and Tsikiko glanced behind them, then picked up the pace.

"He's got my Mew pendant. I can't transform," Tsikiko told Mint.

"Then we're just going to have to deal. Where's Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"Right here," Kishu said, smirking and holding an unconscious Ichigo in his arms. Mint and Tsikiko gasped and slowed, then turned to see Pai pointing his fan toward them. Tsikiko and Mint hovered, staring at their fallen comrade.

"What did you do to her, you-," Mint started, but Kishu cut her off with a wave of his finger.

"Name calling won't get you anywhere," Kishu said in a singsong-y voice. Mint hissed and Tsikiko looked worriedly at her twin. Mint's Mint Arrow appeared in her hands and she pointed it at Pai, who smirked and nodded at Kishu. His Dragon Sai's appeared in his hands and he crossed them in front of Ichigo's neck, resting her body on his legs and holding her head up with one of his arms. Tsikiko and Mint gasped and Mint lowered her weapon. Pai suddenly hit her in the back and she cried out, dropping it and falling.

"Mint," Tsikiko shouted, diving for her. She pulled Mint up and she nodded in gratitude, then the two soared up again. Kishu and Pai smirked, Pai shooting lightning at them. The two Mew's dodged and then hovered again between them.

"Give back Ichigo," Tsikiko demanded. Mint was seething.

"No."

"Now. Give. Her. Back. Now," Tsikiko said through gritted teeth. Kishu smirked while Pai narrowed his eyes at Tsikiko. Suddenly, she started to glow. All of their eyes widened and then Pai gasped. A small golden object was flying towards her. Tsikiko caught it and then shouted, "Mew Mew Tsuki, Metamorphosis!" She transformed and glared at Kishu.

"I said give her back."

"And I said no."

"Now. Give my sister back to me _now_," Tsikiko hissed. Mint stared at her, eyes wide. Suddenly, the blue glow started up again. Tsikiko didn't gasp, nor did Mint since she also began to glow blue. Then, Ichigo did and she moaned. The object on Tsikiko's chest shattered and Tsikiko opened her eyes. "Dark Piercer!" Ichigo's eyes fluttered and then opened. Kishu gasped and dropped his daggers, his shock sending him off balance. Ichigo shrieked as she started to fall, but then Kishu grabbed her arms and she gasped, wincing.

"Ichigo!" Mint shouted. Ichigo's eyes opened and she stared at the two Mew's.

"Minto... Tsikiko..." she whispered. Then, her eyes widened. "Get away! Get away from here! Tsikiko, go!"

"But Ichigo-"

"Go! They'll capture you again and find out our secret! Get the hell away from here before they catch you again! GO!" Ichigo screamed, then Kishu clamped a hand over her mouth, looking very mad.

"That's enough out of you," he hissed. Ichigo pleaded with her eyes and Tsikiko sighed. Mint stared at her in shock.

"Are you nuts? We can't leave her!"

"We have to. Come on, or we'll be stuck with them, too," Tsikiko told her, grabbing her arm. Pai grabbed at them but Tsikiko and Mint were already gone, since Tsikiko teleported the two of them away. Pai turned to Ichigo, looking not the slightest bit annoyed.

"Come on, we have work to do," he simply stated. He snapped his fingers and chains wove themselves around Ichigo's wrists and ankles. She winced and then Kishu dropped her, grabbing the chains. She gasped in pain and flapped her wings, rising between Pai and Kishu. Then, they teleported and she was back at the lab, standing between the two of them. The chains attached themselves to the ceiling and the floor, locking Ichigo's arms above her head and her feet to the ground. She sighed, letting her head hang.

She could hear Pai and Kishu walking around, and then Tart returned. "They beat up the Chimera Anima," he complained. "And Tsikiko got away."

"We figured that out. But, we still have Koneko-chan," Kishu said happily. Ichigo sighed.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Pai asked.

"I'm getting used to this. You can only be with someone for so long before you start to get used to being around them," Ichigo told him, not lifting her head. "But, if you want...?"

"There is definitely something wrong with this picture," Tart said. Ichigo shrugged, a plan forming in her ming. Pai walked over and then placed something over her neck. Instantly, she began to feel sleepy and her mind cleared.

"I've been doing some research on earth crystals to see if any of them can substituted for Mew Aqua. I wanted to see what sort of effect these stones: Malachite, Rhonodite, Soladite, and Lepidolit would have on a human," Pai said "I enhanced all of the stones' powers with out technology." Kishu looked at him nervously.

"It won't hurt her, right?" he asked. Pai shook his head.

"All of these stones in the pendant have qualities that induce sleep and clear the mind. That way, she shouldn't be able to form a plan or undergo the harsh sedatives."

"That's pretty good thinking," Kishu said happily. Ichigo lifted her head sleepily.

"Just, whatever you do, don't remove that necklace. That goes for all of you. She shouldn't be able to gather the strength with that on to break free or contact her teammates. This time, she's not escaping," Pai said. Ichigo's stomach clenched, but she didn't pay attention to the feeling.

"Will it knock her out?" Tart asked curiously.

"It shouldn't. It should just keep her in a dazed state and not be able to feel pain." Ichigo yawned and squinted at him.

"Last time you said that I _was_ in some pain," Ichigo told him. Pai glared at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ichigo," Pai said. "That necklace will drain all of your energy and thought. It will also nullify the pain receptors in your body. This is much better for your body, and should have the sedative effects described, if my calculations are correct." Ichigo pulled against the chain, then sighed and bowed her head.

"That thing is amazing," Kishu announced, staring at his lover. She glared at the ground, unable to lift her head.

"And that's not all," Pai hissed. Ichigo struggled to keep her ears still so that she wouldn't notify them that she was listening. "Any thoughts that she might have are sucked away, while they are transmitted to our computers. We should be able to be notified of any escape plan before she can complete it. That includes if her friends show up." Ichigo's stomach clenched and her eyes widened. "This time, she's not escaping. There is no way that she can possibly escape now."

**break** *break *

"Oooh, yes, go me!" Breezyfeather cries, punching the air. "That was definitely my fav chapter!"

"Not for me," Ichigo grumbles. Kishu laughs and Ichigo hits him. Breezyfeather points her golf club at the two of them.

"Quiet, you two," she orders. Ichigo looks annoyed and Kishu looks happy. Breezyfeather nods at Barron(from Bakugan) who chucks a boomerang at him. He yells as it hits him.

"What was that for?"

"Looking like you were happy," Barron tells him, walking away. They all stare at him, then go back to whatever they were doing.


	10. Escape and Murder Attempts

"Okay, I'm going to have fun with this one. Most of it I actually planned out, so this should be interesting," Breezyfeather says. She is typing rapidly. "Get reading!"

**Authors Note: Just so you people know, I am taking requests. I'm running out of idea's anyway. Also, like I said before, leave me some of your thoughts. It should help me become a better writer. Or give me ideas. If you have questions about the stones, let me know because those are real stones and most have qualities to clear the mind. One has a slightly sedative effect. Okay, read on.**

"Ichigo, I'm going to let you down now. The windows and doors are all locked and boarded up, so trying to escape is useless," Pai said, walking over to Ichigo. She sighed as he lifted the necklace off her neck and blinked, energy surging to her limbs. He unlocked the shackles on her wrists and she sank to her knees, rubbing her chaffed and bruised wrists. Pai snapped his fingers and the chains on her feet released her. Then, he bent down and placed his cool hands on each of her wrists. She stiffened at the sudden pain, but then sighed as a soothing light came over them.

Once they were completely healed, he pulled her to her feet and helped her to the table. She stumbled a few times, then sank into the chair. He snapped his fingers and her feet were bound to the chair legs. She winced, then looked at the table. Several hypodermic needles, syringes, and surgical equipment rested there. She shuddered and swallowed hard, the sharp objects making her nervous because she knew that all of them were meant for her(**Yikes, I'm evil!**). Then, Pai placed a bowl, a box of Frosted Flakes, a spoon and a carton of milk on the table in front of her.

She looked up at him in surprise. "I can't have you starving with Kishu around. Besides, I need you alive," he said. Ichigo shuddered. Then, she moved to pour the milk and cereal into the bowl. As she was eating her Frosted Flakes, Tart teleported in. The two stared at each other, then shouted at the same time.

"Hag!"

"Midget!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Only if you shut up about me being a hag!"

"No, you're our prisoner, so you listen to us!"

"Like I would!"

Then, he started going on about how he would punish her if she called him a midget again. Ichigo wasn't listening. She gave into her anger and picked up her bowl, then chucked it at Tart. He yelled as it crashed into his head, spilling the milk and cereal onto his shirt. The flakes stuck to his face and belly while the bowl lay, shattered, at his feet. Ichigo smirked, satisfied.

"Hey! Look what you just did!" he shouted at her.

"Does it look like I care? That's what you get for keeping me locked up for two months," Ichigo shouted back.

"I just got out of the shower!"

"Then go take another one!" He hissed and teleported away. Ichigo's smile vanished when she realized what she had just done. But, she didn't care. It would be worth whatever punishment they decided to dish out at her. She sighed and stuck her hand into the cereal box, then jammed them into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, then put the carton to her lips. She tipped her head back and gluged down some of the milk. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the carton back on the table.

"How long have I been wearing that necklace thing?" Ichigo asked. She directed her question at Pai.

"Two days." She shuddered, wondering what they could have done to her in that time. She rested her head in her hand.

"Have my friends been around?" she asked hopefully. Pai glanced her way.

"Maybe. I don't think it wise to say if they have or have not been here." She sighed. "You won't be escaping this time. It's useless to dwell on escape plans if you are only disappointed when nothing happens. You should just give in to us. It would hurt a lot less, too," Pai said expressionlessly. Ichigo was silent, thinking about his words. She shook her head, considering her options. "Why don't you give up? How can you still have hope?"

Ichigo was silent again. She thought about her twin, and Mint and her other friends. She thought about how hard they fought for her. For her freedom. She smiled sadly. "I have faith in my friends. They won't stop until I'm with them again, and until the world is safe from you." Her voice hardened at the end and his expression changed from calm, levelheadedness, to anger and hate. He moved so fast he was a blur. Then, his hand was closed around her throat so tightly that she couldn't breathe. She gasped, her hands flying to his forearm. She pushed down with them, but he hit her. She grimaced, unable to breathe in or out.

He leaned in so close that Ichigo could feel his breath on her face. "They aren't coming for you this time. I've made sure of that. You are our prisoner, and you are going to accept that one way or another. As soon as I'm done with you, I'm giving you to Kishu. And he can do whatever he wants. I won't stop him like I have for the past two months," he hissed. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear and he released her. She sucked in air like a fish, her hand on her throat. She coughed and gasped, and finally her breathing returned to normal. She sighed, slumping against the chair.

Ichigo's eyes were closed when she heard the rippling noise. Her chair was pulled back and someone stepped in front of it. She opened her eyes to see a very wet, dripping Tart. His hair was plastered to his face, like he had just gotten out of the shower. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked coldly, one hand on her neck. Pai stared at him, uninterested. Then, Tart leaned forward and shook his head so that droplets of water flew onto Ichigo. She closed her eyes, annoyed. When he was done, he stepped back and look at her. She opened her eyes slowly and lifted her hand.

He gave her a weird look and then gasped as she slapped him. Pai's eyes widened and Tart held his cheek, shocked. Ichigo didn't grin or anything, only lunged for him. She grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him close to her face. "If I were you, I wouldn't try that again. I'm in a bad mood, so you better stay away from me,"she hissed. His eyes were wide in shock and he stumbled back when she released him.

"Old hag-" he started, but then Ichigo let out a screech and lunged for him again. Tart yelled and floated backward, out of her reach.

"You come back here, you little-" Ichigo shouted, but she was silenced when a piece of silk-like material wove itself around her mouth. The same time of material snaked around her wrists and bound them behind the chair. She growled and struggled, but she didn't succeed in her escape attempt. She groaned and let her head hang.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Pai asked. Ichigo didn't move. He cupped her chin in his hand like Kishu always did and Ichigo flinched. He lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "Well?" She sighed through her nose and nodded. He snapped his fingers and the silk like material retreated, letting Ichigo gasp and rub her wrists. She glared at him, rubbing her wrist.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Tart asked. "You used to be so much fun to antagonize."

"Well, I've been locked up with you insane creeps for two months. What else do you expect?" Ichigo said. She sounded down and Tart looked at her inquisitively. Then, he reached for a bowl and the cereal. He poured it and then reached for the milk.

"Uh, you probably don't want to drink that," Ichigo said warily. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Because I drank out of the carton without a glass or anything," Ichigo told him. He made a face.

"Yuck." He picked it up and then hurled it across the room. Ichigo's eyes widened when a certain green haired alien appeared right in the line of fire. The milk hit him in the stomach, soaking him. He yelled in surprise and stumbled backward. Ichigo covered her mouth with her hands and Tart's eyes were wide. He gulped nervously. Kishu let out a sound of disgust and looked at Tart, an annoyed expression on his face. Then, he teleported away. Ichigo and Tart both breathed sighs of relief and Pai looked away.

Tart and Ichigo stared at each other, then shouted at the same time. "Hag!"

"Midget!"

"Shut up, you two," Pai yelled. Ichigo jumped fearfully and Tart humphed. He spooned dry Frosted Flakes into his mouth until Kishu came back. He was dressed in his usual clothes, his hair wet.

"Is there a reason why you are throwing milk across the room?" he asked in a smart alack-y tone.

"Yeah. The hag drank out of it without a glass," Tart reported, pouring more cereal into the bowl.

"I'm not a hag," Ichigo snapped, while at the same time Kishu said, "She's not a hag!"

Ichigo and he looked at each other. Kishu smiled and Ichigo glared, then looked away. She rested her head in her hand and sighed. Then, an alarm sounded. Ichigo jumped while the three aliens looked up, surprised. Pai was the first to come to his senses. He snapped his fingers and the chains of Ichigo's feet released her. Before she could move, the necklace was back around her neck and Kishu's arms were around her. "Let go of me, you jerk," she gasped, then she went limp as the power of the necklace washed over her.

"That's a good kitty," Kishu smirked. She glared at him and he picked her up bridal style. Tart appeared with an armful of parasites and put them in a backpack. Pai was grabbing syringes and other vials. Then, they nodded at each other. They started to teleport when Tsikiko and Mint appeared. Tsikiko threw her arms out and the aliens stopped teleporting, landing on the ground.

"What the-" Pai gasped. Tsikiko smirked.

"A new trick," she said. Then, she caught sight of Ichigo. "Ichigo nee-chan," she cried.

"Tsikiko," Ichigo murmured, trying to keep her name in her mind. Her eyes closed and she sighed, feeling so tired.

"Ichigo! Let her go, Kishu," Mint shouted. Kishu smirked.

"No. She's mine."

"She doesn't belong to anybody! Now let her go," Mint demanded. Kishu shook his head, still smirking.

"Pai, Tart, let's go," Kishu said.

"Ah, not so fast," Tsikiko said. "I can track you if you teleport. I can follow you and stop you."

Kishu and the others hissed. Ichigo grinned and forced her eyes open. "You sure I won't be escaping this time?" Ichigo asked. Kishu hissed again.

"Keep quiet. We're not letting you go," Kishu told her. Ichigo narrowed her eyes at him and then gave in to the power of the stone. She sighed and let her head hang, and Kishu moved his hand to support her head. Then, Tart opened the bag and the parasites floated out. They entered rats in cages and the occasional plant in the room. Soon, the whole room was filled with Chimera Anima's.

"Come on. Let's go," Pai said. He teleported outside of the room to the hallway, and then Kishu and Tart followed. Once they were out of the room, Pai moved toward Ichigo and lifted the necklace from her neck. "How did you escape from us last time?"

"Show us," Kishu ordered, letting her stand up on her own.. Ichigo sighed and stumbled, then looked back at Kishu. She heard a whisper and dove forward, toward the broken window.

"Grab her," Pai shouted. Tart pointed toward her and his power over plants allowed several vines to wrap around her arms and legs. Ichigo hissed and strained against them, but they pulled her back to the three aliens. Kishu cupped her chin in his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Don't try that again. Now, what did you do to escape?" he asked. A dagger appeared in his hand and he held it to her throat. She gulped and sighed.

"I hid in the elevator," she whispered. Pai and the others exchanged glances.

"I checked the elevator. You weren't there. What did you really do?" Kishu asked, pressing the flat side of the knife to her throat. She shivered at the close contact with the blade.

"That's what I did. In elevators, there are little trap doors in the top in case of an emergency. That way, firefighters can get in to rescue the person in trouble. I hid on top of the elevator when you appeared," Ichigo explained hurriedly, shaking. Kishu's eyes widened and he glanced at Pai.

"Show us," Pai said. Tart's plants retracted from her legs, but kept her arms bound. She walked toward the elevator and pressed the button. It opened a second later and she walked inside.

"I need my hands for this," she said to Tart. He stuck his tongue out at her and made the vines retreat. She jumped up, pulling it down. She looked at the aliens. "Well, that's it," she said, crossing her arms. Pai and Tart grinned while Kishu smirked. Ichigo glanced between them nervously and the door of the elevator started to close. Kishu(I recently found out the correct spelling but don't intend to use it) grabbed her and jumped through the door. "Let me go, you jerk," she shrieked, but he placed a hand over her mouth. She stuck her tongue out, making him yelp and rub his hand on his shorts.

"Real immature," he snapped. She smirked.

"Then what did you do?" Pai asked. Ichigo stared at him.

"I forced a door open and jumped out a window. What do you think I did?" she spat. Pai glared at her, but in the darkness of the elevator shaft the effect was wasted. He moved over to the closest door and pried it open, holding it open. Kishu floated out, Tart at his heels, and let Ichigo down. A leash appeared in his hand and he tightened the collar around Ichigo's neck before she could react. She growled and he pulled her forward, forcing her to follow.

"Let's find a window and get out of here," Tart said. Ichigo glanced back, but didn't see her friends. She grunted at a tug on the leash and walked forward, twitching her tail.

"Was this really necessary?" she asked. Kishu smirked.

"I remembered how effective this was when I first saw you. Your friend Mint was dragging you with a leash and collar, remember?"

"How could I forget? That was when I met Lettuce," Ichigo spat. Then, an explosion shook the building, making Ichigo stumble. Kishu pulled on the collar and she started running, seeing that Kishu was flying fast in front of her. Tart and Pai appeared behind her, grabbing her arms. "What?" she gasped, then she surged forward. Her feet weren't touching the ground, which was what freaked her out.

Kishu slowed when he approached the window. Tart and Pai made sure that she didn't crash into the window and then Kishu punched it, making glass shatter(**There must be a lot of glass at the bottom of this building**). She gasped as Kishu jumped out, pulling with him. She unfurled her wings, catching the wind.

"This is where it get's dangerous, Kishu," Pai warned. "You're going to have to be really careful so that you don't hang her, got it?"

"I get ya. We're going to get back on the ground as soon as we get far enough away from here," Kishu said. He changed positions so that he was below Ichigo, a position that allowed him dominance. He tugged her to the left and she complied, soaring to the left.

She glanced behind her and didn't see signs of pursuit. She sighed sadly. "What did I tell you, Ichigo? It would be easier if you abandon hope," Pai said. Ichigo shot him a glare.

"Why would I do that? Hope is the only thing I have left, since you stole everything else from me," Ichigo snapped. Kishu looked up at her.

"You still have me," he offered, smirking. She gave him a death glare and he blinked at her, his grin vanishing.

"I don't care! I don't want you!"

"Well, that was awful mean," he muttered. She glared down at him and he sighed, making the collar and leash vanish. She blinked, looking at Tart and Pai nervously. Then, cuffs appeared around her wrists. She groaned and then sighed, adjusting her angle. Then, she dove for the ground. Pai and Kishu gasped while Tart stared, then tossed his click-clacks at her. Pai held up his arm when Kishu started to go after her, making him stop short in the air. Then, the click-clacks wove themselves around Ichigo's legs and she gasped.

She seemed to do a forced flip in the air, then ended up suspended by the handcuffs. She struggled for a moment, then hung limp. Pai and Kishu flew down next to her and she glared. Pai suddenly smacked her across the face, making her yelp. Kishu glared at her, not willing to stop Pai. "How many times must I tell you that you aren't going to escape?" Pai shouted at her. Ichigo looked away, biting her lip from anger and sadness.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you," he yelled, hitting her face so that she was looking at him. Ichigo glared at him, tears in her eyes. "You are our prisoner. You are under our control. You are going to listen to us, and you are going to obey us. Do you understand?"

"Why should I obey you?" she asked. "You capture me, you keep me from my friends and family... what the heck gives you even the slightest impression that I would obey you?" Pai and Kishu glared at her, and then Kishu came up to her. He forced her into a kiss and, just when he pulled away, punched her in the stomach. She gasped, eyes wide, and curled her body. Kishu hit her on the face, hard, drawing blood right above her eye. She sobbed, her tears mixing with the blood that streamed down her face.

"That outta teach you," he hissed. He grabbed the handcuffs, pulling her down. "I saw a car down here. We should be able to get away from those pesky Mew's now." Ichigo let out a sob as she looked back. "Shut up, Ichigo!"

She sniffed and looked forward, extending her wings so that she didn't crash into the ground below her. There was a blue Subaru in front of them. Pai got in the drivers seat and Kishu and Tart in the back, but not before Kishu forced Ichigo into the front seat and locked the door. He glared at her as he buckled himself in. "Wait. Do you even know how to drive?" Tart asked. Pai shook his head.

"I'll figure out how this contraption works," he said. He put the car in reverse after starting it and they careened into a tree. Ichigo yelped while Tart and Kishu jumped.

"Smooth."

"Shut up, Tart!"

"Oh, move over. I know how to drive a car," Ichigo snapped. "And yes, I'll drive it to where you want to go. I'm in no hurry to have scars on my face, thank you very much Kishu." Kishu grinned and Pai got out. He opened Ichigo's door and she switched places with him. She glanced out of the mirrors and put the car in drive. "This is where having an overprotective Dad that taught you how to drive when you were nine comes in handy."

_I can't believe that they were so dumb as to let me drive_, Ichigo thought. _They can't not be suspicious after I've resisted for so long. I'll have to play it safe until my friends catch up._ Ichigo pulled out into the road, wondering if she would be pulled over for underage driving. Well, that could work out to her advantage. "I can't believe you know how to drive a space ship and don't know how to drive a car," Ichigo said. Pai glared at her but didn't dare hit her while she was driving.

"Hey, Pai, why can't we just teleport out of here?" Tart asked.

"Tsikiko can lock onto us if we teleport. It's like a beacon, just like we have. I can't imagine how she—Ichigo, you know, don't you?" Pai realized. Ichigo winced. "Why does she have a lot of our powers?"

"Remind me why I should tell you?" Ichigo asked. She glanced out the mirror and her eyes widened. She turned back to the road, adjusting the mirror. "You can't hurt me right now without costing yourselves. So, I'm in control this time. And you can't teleport without revealing our location. So, we're going where I want to go!"

"Oh, no, you aren't," Kishu hissed. He reached forward and his dagger appeared in his hand. "You aren't going anywhere we don't approve of. So, you'd better get used to no escape." Ichigo didn't flinch from the blade. She rolled down the window and reached her arm out.

"What are you doing?" Pai asked suspiciously. Ichigo smirked as Tsikiko grabbed her hand.

"I'm getting away," she said. Tsikiko teleported and then she was at the lab with her friends. "Tsikiko, you did it!"

"Just as we planned," Tsikiko agreed. The two slapped fives as Ichigo looked around. Then, a rippling filled the air and her eyes widened in fear.

"Ichigo, you are not going to escape us," Pai hissed. Ichigo glared at him.

"You've got that right. But, how about we make this duel a little interesting," Kishu said, an evil smile on his face. Ichigo took a step back nervously.

"This battle is between the Mew's—that have their pendants—and us. No Chimera Anima," Kishu smirked. Ichigo looked nervous and glanced at her friends. All of them had transformed and were looking angry. Then, Tsikiko's voice filtered through Ichigo's mind.

_Ichigo, while we're fighting, escape! I'll cover you_. Ichigo flinched and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Tsikiko?" Ichigo asked. She nodded, smiling. Ichigo nodded back while Kishu watched the exchange.

"Pai," he hissed. "They're up to something. Keep and eye on Ichigo."

"I'm on it," he replied. Then, he held up his fan. "Fuu Rai Sen!" He pointed it at Ichigo, who screamed as she jumped out of the way.

"Ichigo na-no-da," Pudding cried. "You'll pay for that! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pai and Kishu dove to the side to avoid the giant gelatin cake.

_Go, Ichigo_, Tsikiko cried. Ichigo nodded and took off, diving for the door. Kishu dove after her, but Zakuro cut him off with a slash of her whip. He hissed and threw one of his daggers at Ichigo's leg. She screamed as it embedded itself in her calf and fell, sliding hard into the door. She sobbed in pain.

"Ichigo," Kishu cried in fear. Ichigo looked back at him, hurt and fear in her eyes. Zakuro's eyes were wide and Lettuce was covering Pudding's eyes. Mint and Tsikiko looked extremely mad and Tsikiko's weapon appeared in her hand. Kishu started toward her but suddenly, the Blue Knight was right in front of him, his sword drawn and pointed at Kishu's throat.

"Not a step closer," he threatened.

"Blue Knight..." Ichigo whimpered.

"You," Kishu growled. The Blue Knight looked ticked off and swung his sword to the side, then jumped toward Kishu. Kishu blocked the blow with his daggers and attempted to land a blow, but was instead met with The Blue Knight's sword. They moved, perfectly synchronized, like two dancers performing a well rehearsed dance. Ichigo stared at them as they weaved between the swords, the clangs hurting her ears.

"Fuu Rai Sen," Pai shouted, aiming for Ichigo. She gasped and closed her eyes, preparing for the impact.

"Ichigo," Kishu screamed.

"Oooh, a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers," Tart announces. Breezyfeather blinks.

"Who asked you?"

"No one. I thought I'd point it out," he says. "Kishu and Ichigo don't look to happy."

"I don't care. Well, I'm gonna upload and then go to sleep. After I write the, uh, what's the word... Oh, the... Dang, I just lost it. Well, when I write what happens next. Night!"


	11. Things Get Desperate Author's Request

"Okay, you people must be dying to find out what happens next. So, I won't bore you with the intro. Just read," Breezyfeather says with a grin and yawns. "While you read, I'm gonna sleep. My eyes sting so badly from the salt water. Yes, I'm on vacation. Where? I don't think wise to say where I am."

BREAK

"Ichigo," Kishu cried, along with everyone else. Ichigo winced, waiting for the impact, but none came. She opened her eyes in shock. Tsikiko and Mint were standing there, Mint's Power Extension up.

"Ichigo, get out of here! Tsikiko will help you. We and the Blue Knight will take care of everything," Mint said. Ichigo nodded, feeling jittery. Tsikiko rushed to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Ichigo, you aren't escaping," Pai shouted. Ichigo looked back in fear. Tart's click-clack weapon appeared in his hands. Ichigo's eyes widened and she reached out to open the door. She pulled it open, but not before Tart's click-clacks wove themselves around her and Tsikiko's legs. She gasped in pain while Tsikiko stumbled.

"Ichigo, don't move," Mint said. "Ribbon Minto Arrow!" The arrow sliced through the click-clacks, making Tart scream in protest.

"Hey! Why are you always breaking them?"

"Because you're my enemy and threatening my friends lift! Get a clue!" Tart was seething.

"Tsikiko, we've got to go the way that you came. They know all of my other tricks and we have to take the most direct route now anyway," Ichigo panted. She was already dizzy from loss of blood and pain. Her leg was throbbing. Tsikiko nodded.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you," Tsikiko said through gritted teeth.

"It's fine, since I told you to, Nee-chan," Ichigo whimpered. Tsikiko smiled. By know they were at the end of the hallway, with the broken window. Tsikiko tightened her grip on Ichigo's arm, which was draped over her shoulder.

"When we get in the air, hold on with hands on my shoulders, kay?" Tsikiko asked. Ichigo nodded. Tsikiko jumped onto the window sill and pulled Ichigo up, then let themselves fall. Tsikiko and Ichigo both spread their wings and soared up. Ichigo flapped so that she was above her twin sister and grabbed her shoulders, keeping out of the way of her wings.

"I think we're in the clear," Tsikiko gasped.

"I dunno. They have a weird way of tracking me," Ichigo said. She was panting heavily.

"Ichigo, just let yourself glide. I'll steer,. Ryou and Akasaka-" Tsikiko started, but Ichigo cut her off.

"Don't tell me where we're going. I think that they can hear what I hear. I don't know what the heck they did, but I think that they might have done something that lets them hear what I hear," Ichigo explained rapidly. Tsikiko nodded, angling her wings to the right. Ichigo did the same, and the two soared to the right.

"There! They're right there," Tsikiko said, pointing. Ichigo nodded, realizing that landing was going to be a problem. Akasaka and Shirogane were waiting below, waving. Ichigo's vision was becoming fuzzy.

"Tsikiko... everything's blurry," she panted.

"Oh no! Akasaka!" Tsikiko shouted. Ichigo sighed, going limp. She let go of Tsikiko and glided to the side, rolling over in the air so that she was soaring to the left. Tsikiko flew so that she was above Ichigo and grabbed her under the arms. She hung from her arms vertically; making Tsikiko struggle to remain airborne. She circled toward the ground, pulling up to keep Ichigo's legs from touching the ground. Akasaka and Shirogane gasped when they saw Ichigo's leg. Her face was deathly pale and her shoe was soaked in blood.

"I'm leaving her with you," Tsikiko said, letting Ichigo drop into Shirogane's arms. Shirogane caught her and laid her gently on the ground.

"Akasaka, I need some antiseptic," Shirogane said. Akasaka brought over a bottle of alcohol and handed it to Shirogane. Tsikiko landed a few feet away. Shirogane poured most of the contents of the bottle over Ichigo's leg. He grabbed the hilt of Kishu's sword tightly, making Ichigo moan. "I'm sorry about this Ichigo," he whispered, then pulled up sharply on it. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed. Shirogane tossed the sword aside as Akasaka knelt down next to her, pressing two gauze pads on either side of her leg.

She panted in pain. "Shirogane? Akasaka?" she whimpered. Shirogane smiled at her and she laid her head down on the soil, gasping for breath.

"She's going to need a blood transfusion," Akasaka announced gravely. "Tsikiko, call 911."

"But what about her ears and wings and tail?" Tsikiko asked fearfully.

"That's a risk were going to have to take," Shirogane said. "I'll explain and use the other Mew's for evidence. Hurry!"

"O-okay," Tsikiko stammered, diving into the car for a cell phone. She found it and quickly dialed the emergency number. "Konichiwa?"

"Huh?"

_Aw, shoot! They don't understand Japanese. Dang! Let's see how well I can do this..._ "Uh, hello? Uh, yeah, I'm on the road by the abandoned laboratory in Los Angeles and, uh, I have an injured girl here who needs an urgent blood transfusion or she might die," Tsikiko said hastily in English. _Did I say that right? Hope so._

"Okay, do you know what blood type this girl is?" asked the dispatcher.

"Uh, Ryou, what blood type-"

"O. Her blood type is O," Shirogane said.

"O."

"Okay. I'm dispatching an ambulance to your location. Stay put and apply constant pressure on her wound."

"Uh, we're already doing that," Tsikiko said nervously, surprised that she could understand so well. Then, she heard a noise that sounded like a rippling. She could sense Kishu a mile or so away and bit her lip nervously.

"The ambulance should be approaching your location now."

"Okay. Here, Shirogane, take the phone," Tsikiko said urgently. He looked at her like she was nuts as she thrust the phone into his hands.

"Tsikiko, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Kishu," she muttered. She held her wand tight in her hand as Kishu approached them.

"Tsikiko! Where's Ichigo?" he asked.

"No where that you can get her. You've hurt her enough. She has to go to a hospital, you jerk," she snapped at him(**People, I'm trying to keep the language PG, so I don't have to move the rating up. So please excuse the lame insults and curse words**). He looked nervous. "Stay away from my sister, you fiend!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't aiming to hurt her so badly," he protested, and then the Blue Knight was there. He gasped and jumped back, trying to dodge his attacks because he couldn't block as effectively with his one dagger. Tsikiko keep her distance from the two, guarding Ichigo. Ichigo's eyelids were closing slowly, but she was trying to take in the fight.

"Ichigo, you can't sleep right now. You might not wake up again if you do," Akasaka said. Ichigo sighed, forcing her eyes to remain open even though it felt like sandpaper every time she blinked. She was breathing hard from loss of blood, and then the siren came into earshot. All of them froze.

"Did you really call and ambulance?" Kishu asked fearfully.

"What else was there to do?" Shirogane snarled.

"I and the rest of our race have healing powers! If you hadn't run, we would have healed her," Kishu shouted as the Blue Knight launched another attack.

"And the price for that would be too drastic! Get a grip, Kishu," Tsikiko shouted at him.

"Yeah, but now they're gonna find—Pai!" Pai and Tart teleported to his sides. The Blue Knight fell back, sword still drawn.

"They're going to find what?" Tsikiko asked through clenched teeth.

"Uh..."

"You did something to her! What did you do?" Tsikiko screamed.

"Okay, fine! We injected a serum that was supposed to kick in when she transformed! But, it takes time to cultivate. When it is fully functional, a piece of metal shaped like her pendant is supposed to grow right in the center of her neck, on the outside," Kishu explained hurriedly. The Blue Knight seemed rather mad.

"It had a few hours to go before we were interrupted by you guys. But, if you take her to the hospital, they'll find it. And if it is discovered by one of them, they are going to want to remove it or experiment on it," Pai said. "And if it is tampered with before it finishes growing, then she could turn into a monster worse than the Chimera Anima. By worse, I mean that she'll turn against all of us, while still remaining in her current form."

"And you did this to her? Why did you even try if you knew the risks?" Tsikiko shouted.

"Well, we weren't expecting her to get away after being so badly wounded!" Kishu told Tsikiko. "I was going to heal her as soon as we won the fight! But you were so focused on getting her away from us that you didn't notice it on her neck!" Tsikiko glanced at her twin's neck and noticed the golden bump there. Her eyes widened and the Blue Knight hissed, turning back to Kishu and his comrades.

"Oh, shoot! We've gotta get away from here," she cried. "But... Kishu, I think we need to work on the same side for now. One of you has to whip up a cover so that we can get Ichigo away from here. I know that you are going to try to keep her, but after you heal her, we're going to duel out fair and square. And this time, you can't use Ichigo as a pawn," Tsikiko said. Kishu looked at his comrades uncertainly and Pai nodded.

"Fine. Tart-"

"Leave me out of this."

"Fine. I'll shoot the ground below them," Pai said. He flew off toward the ambulance and shouted, "Fuu Rai Sen!" A huge cloud of dust shot up and the ambulance skidded.

"Hurry," he shouted. Tsikiko picked up Ichigo as Akasaka kept his hands on Ichigo's wound. The Blue Knight held onto Akasaka's shoulder. Shirogane grabbed Tsikiko's shoulder while Kishu held onto her wrist.

"I'll take us back to the lab where we can work in peace," he muttered, eying the Blue Knight angrily. The air rippled and they all teleported back to the lab, where a rather mad Mint was trying to yank open the door. She gasped, making the others turn.

"Kishu! Tsikiko?" Lettuce exclaimed. The others stared in shock, then Mint looked insanely mad.

"Kishu! I'm gonna ki—Ichigo!" she gasped. Ichigo didn't make a sound.

"I need some more bandages," Akasaka said.

"There's no need," Kishu said. Tsikiko carefully laid Ichigo on the ground and Kishu knelt down next to her. Akasaka drew back his hands and Kishu laid his on her wound. Tsikiko was watching with interest, then placed her hand on his. He looked at her, confused and annoyed.

"What?"

"If you can do that... then I might be able to also," she muttered. Kishu's eyes widened and he glanced pointedly at Pai. He nodded. Then, Kishu closed his eyes and focused himself.

Tsikiko drew her hand back as a blue glow started up. Kishu opened his eyes, staring at the bright glow seeping through his fingers. Then, something struck him as odd. "It's not working!"

"What do you mean?" Shirogane asked. Kishu shook his head, confused.

"I don't understand! It worked before," he muttered, willing the wound to close. It did, but Ichigo still didn't wake. "She won't wake up! I don't understand it, I healed the wound!"

"That's not the main problem," Zakuro said. They all turned to her. "She lost a lot of blood trying to run. If she doesn't get more blood, then she won't live." Zakuro's emotionless mask had been cast aside. Now she looked worried.

"Does anyone here have type O blood?" Akasaka asked. Shirogane nodded.

"Tsikiko does." They all stared at her. "But, we can't use her blood. She's fused with a bat, and Kishu's DNA. If we use her blood, Ichigo might not respond correctly," Shirogane said. He looked regretful and angry with himself. All of their face's fell except for Pai's.

"There is one other way," he said thoughtfully. All of their faces whipped toward him hopefully. "Usually, on our planet, the only way for us to heal our wounded when they are suffering from blood loss," he said, pausing. "is to have one of their direct relatives heal her. But, no one here is a direct relative of Ichigo, and she isn't an alien, so-"

"Yes, one of us is," Pudding interrupted excitedly. Lettuce nodded, looking at Tsikiko. Mint's face was filled with happiness. "And she happens to be fused with Kishu's genes."

"Tsikiko is-" Tart gasped.

"A direct relative of Ichigo?" Kishu finished. Tsikiko nodded, standing up.

"We just met recently, thanks to Ryou," she said with a grin. "He discovered that we're not only adoptive sisters now, but direct sisters. And not just that."

"What do you mean?" Pai asked.

"We're _twins_." And of course that went down like a ton of bricks. Kishu and the others exchanged dumbfounded glances and Kishu sputtered. Tart's mouth was hanging open and Pai looked surprised. Tsikiko glared at them.

"But you look nothing like each other," Kishu protested.

"They're not identical twins, you idiot," Mint snapped. "Now, get down to helping Ichigo, before we loose her!"

"R-right," Kishu stammered. Then, Pai took charge.

"Tsikiko, lay your hands on your sister's leg. Then, concentrate on her health."

"That's it?"

"Just do it! Don't ask questions or we risk her life. That is valuable to both of us," Pai snapped. Tsikiko hastily placed her hands on Ichigo's leg and did what he said. _Come on, Ichigo nee-chan, open your eyes! You've gotta live. I just met my sister, I can loose you!_ Tsikiko's body began to shine blue, as if she were reacting to Mew Aqua. She gasped, as did the others. Then, Ichigo's body also began to glow.

"Mew Aqua?" Pudding called out. Lettuce and Mint stiffened while Kishu looked around in search of it. Then, a small blue teardrop appeared above Tsikiko's hands. They all stared at it and Ichigo stirred. She moaned, drawing all of their attention to her.

"Ngg... wha...?" she moaned.

"Ichigo," Tsikiko sighed in relief. Her eyes were shinning with happiness. "You're okay!"

"That's Mew Aqua," Ichigo realized, sitting up. Then, she reached out and snatched it. "I'm not letting you get your hands on it, Kisshu!" Then, the glow that the drop was emitting intensified, shinning out between her fingers. She gasped, staring at it. The others had to shield their eyes, turning away from her. She sighed, feeling a soothing coolness in the center of her neck, where the bump was. She curled into a ball, the Mew Aqua grasped in her hands between her legs and her chest.

**(This song is awesome, if any of you have a .com account comment below the video and say that the song title is White Destiny. It took me forever to find the title so just do me the favor. Listen during this part, it fits perfectly! Just keep playing it over and over. .com/watch?v=dgH4qKNdKbI&feature=related )**

Then, her eyes shot open. She screamed in pain and they all turned to stare at her in shock.

"Ichigo!" Tsikiko and Kisshu both shouted. She sobbed, then let loose another heart wrenching scream.

"What's wrong?" Tsikiko demanded, turning to Kisshu. He looked at Pai, who looked shocked.

"The Mew Aqua is reacting to the anomaly that we placed in her. The injection that allows us to control her," Pai explained. "It's trying to heal it, to purge it from her. But it's not working. She's loosing herself!"

"No! Ichigo," Tsikiko screamed. Then, she felt a pain in the center of her chest. She gasped, sinking to her knees. She clutched the fabric there, praying for the pain to go away.

"Tsikiko!" Lettuce cried.

"Tsikiko!" Shirogane shouted in fear. Tsikiko screamed, straightening and facing the ceiling. Then, she and Ichigo both fell silent. Both of them rose slowly into the air, eyes closed and hair floating.

"What's wrong with them?" Akasaka shouted. Pai floated over to the computer in the room and started punching commands, then his eyes widened in shock.

"Tsikiko is reacting to her twin. They have a telepathic bond that you know of as Twin Telepathy and Ichigo's condition is resonating with her through that! The two of them will attack without acknowledging what they are doing, who they are hurting, and so on," Pai reported. Shirogane and Akasaka glanced at each other nervously.

"Is there a way to negate the effects?" Shirogane asked.

"Yes. If e defeat them. But, if we're not careful and fast, they could destroy all of us," Pai told him. Shirogane and Kisshu stared at each other, eyes wide.

"So this means..." Mint started.

"That we have to work together?" Kisshu finished. He and Mint locked gazes, both eyes reflecting what the other felt. Anger, disbelief, and fright for the ones they loved.

"Yes. We have to work together. There's no other way," Pai said.

"For the record, I'm only doing this so that we can have our test subject back. And so that I don't die," Tart said. Pudding's eyes widened and she smiled at him. He smiled back and then turned to Ichigo. "I've been waiting for a chance to go at them."

"We can't kill them. You just have to weaken the two of them enough for me to inject this needle, okay?" Pai said. Kisshu and Mint nodded at each other, then Mint nodded at the rest of the team.

"Alright. Ichigo, we're setting you free," Mint said. Then, she and Kisshu both took a running leap toward Ichigo, and the fight began.

"Ha ha ha! So many cliffhangers! It's the best way to end a chapter," Breezyfeather laughs. Ichigo and Kisshu glance at each other and shake their heads.

"Not for the readers," Ichigo protests. "Or for me."

"Ah well. Get used to it, my friend."

**I will update as soon as I can. But, tomorrow I have plans so I'll try to get in as much as I can tonight, then update on Tuesday. Or maybe even Monday if we're all lucky. Well, goodnight.**


	12. Reader's decide what happens next

"Okay, chapter 12! I want to get writing, and I imagine you want to get reading. So, I will allow you to. By the way, that song I posted in the last chapter I think still fits well here," Breezyfeather says.

"Ichigo! Tsikiko!" Mint shouted. "Snap out of it!" Tsikiko blinked, but then sank back into her senseless state. "I don't want to hurt them!"

"You don't have a choice right now," Kisshu yelled to her. "I don't want to hurt my kitten, but in order for her to get better we have to!"

"Kisshu," Mint whispered, then jumped out of the way of Ichigo's attack.

"Kurai Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Ichigo cried. Mint and the others gasped while Pai hissed, typing commands into his computer.

"Is this the one that you can control her in?" Lettuce asked.

"Well, that was the theory. But it didn't work well, so we resorted to injecting her with that! But, with this transformation, she can use a dark sword. Kisshu and the Blue Knight are the two that can face her now. The rest of you hang back!" Pai commanded.

"Wait! Mint, you keep Tsikiko at bay. The main focus is putting Ichigo out of action. We can inject Tsikiko, but it won't affect her because if Ichigo is still affected, she will be too," Shirogane shouted. "Tart, see if you can tie up Tsikiko long enough for us to get at Ichigo. Pudding, once Tart gets her tied up, you use your Pudding Ring to trap her further. That will give Kisshu and the Blue Knight time to work on Ichigo!"

"I don't like taking orders from you, but I don't have a choice," Tart said bitterly. A new pair of click-clacks appeared in his hands and he swung them at Tsikiko. They wrapped around her tightly, pinning her arms and legs together. Pudding grinned and did a flip.

"Pudding Ring! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Tsikiko was then trapped inside the cake of pudding. Kisshu exchanged an annoyed glance with the Blue Knight, then the two darted forward. A sword appeared in Ichigo's hand and she raised it toward her friend and enemy. Kisshu hesitated at first, then swung at her. She blocked his attack and swung at him. He ducked and the Blue Knight took a shot at her. She sidestepped and lifted her sword toward him.

Kisshu grabbed her around the stomach, causing her to struggle. She twirled her sword and thrust it along her stomach, not quite touching her own but slicing across the backs of Kisshu's hands. He yelled in pain and let her go, sinking to his knees and dropping his daggers. He pressed his hands to his chest, then got to his feet. "Okay, hands are a weak spot on him," Mint muttered. "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The arrow sliced through Ichigo's hand with such precision that it didn't even graze her flesh. Instead, it knocked the sword from her grasp, hitting the tiled floor with a clang. Lettuce dove for the sword just before Ichigo touched it. She pulled it away, then picked it up and tossed it across the room.

Then, Tsikiko broke free of her prison, gasping for air. "Tart," Akasaka shouted. He nodded and used his power of plants to tie her up again. Then, Zakuro stepped up to the plate.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear," she shouted. The whop encircled Ichigo's arms, pinning them to her sides. She snarled and struggled, managing to break free. Zakuro's eyes widened and then she leaped toward her teammate. She darted behind her before Ichigo could turn and grabbed her wrists. She twisted Ichigo's arms behind her back while Ichigo continued to struggle, pushing against the strong grip on her. She wrestled Ichigo to the ground and pulled her arms out from behind her, then pinned them beside her head.

"Kisshu!" she cried. Kishu appeared at her side and pinned Ichigo's wrists to the ground. Shirogane nodded at Tart, who made plants wrap around her ankles, binding them away from each other. Pai teleported to Ichigo's side, a needle in his hand, and then plunged it into her arm. She winced, and then opened her eyes wide. The lump on her throat went down and vanished and she gasped for air. Her eyes cleared with the realization of what was going on.

"What the...?" she mumbled. Kishu pulled up the daggers and Zakuro helped her to sit up. Ichigo looked at her older teammate, who was smiling kindly, and then at her other teammates. Pudding was releasing Tsikiko while Shirogane and Akasaka held the struggling alien back. Tsikiko jumped up and ran to her twin while Pudding followed. Mint and Lettuce were staring at her, then Mint dove for her friend.

"Ichigo!" she cried, hugging her. Tsikiko was next, and then the others wrapped their arms around their teammate, smiling. Kisshu was looking at the ground in jealousy.

"Alright, battle's over. Now it's time to decide what happens next," Tart said. They all froze and turned to look at him.

"Hey, I'm not going to be gambled like some materialistic item!" Ichigo protested.

"I think that depends on what the reviewers decide, Koneko-chan," Kishu replied, creepy smile back.

**Sorry about this, but I'm gonna need the reviewers' help out now. By clicking on the revies, tell my which you think I should do. And if you have your own idea, let me know. Either let the aliens win and the story goes on, or the Mew Mews and the story ends, then I make a sequel. Let me know as fast as possible.**


	13. Apologies and Lost Battles

"Okay, I have received two really good ideas so far from two members of . Their names are KAYKAY22PRINCESS and AmazingNicole93," Breezyfeather says. "Thanks a bunch you guys! Tell me what ya think!"

Ichigo sweat drops. "I'm not sure that I like-" she starts, but Breezyfeather swings her golf club at her.

"Don't you go making them feel bad! Seriously guys, those ideas gave me inspiration, so don't be offended by my cat ears friend here." Ichigo glares and sighs.

"On with the story! I'm gonna enjoy this!" Kisshu says, sitting down with popcorn.

"I'm gonna kill you Kisshu," Mint and Ichigo both shouted at the same time.

"Go for it girls!" Breezyfeather laughs.

"With pleasure. PREPARE TO DIE!" Ichigo yells. Kisshu sweat drops and starts running around the room, trying to escape. Breezyfeather is smiling, eyes closed, with a large sweat drop running down her head.

"Okay, now on with the story!"

"The battle's over. Time to decide who gets Ichigo," Tart announced, smirking. His click-clacks were in his hands and he spun them absentmindedly. Ichigo looked at her twin sister worriedly.

"I'm not going to be gambled like some materialistic item," Ichigo protested, getting to her feet. Kisshu narrowed his eyes at her, then grinned a grin that she didn't like at all.

"Oh? I think that we all agree that you should be sitting this one out, right Tart?" Kisshu smirked, crossing his arms. Tart sneered and snapped his fingers. Then, plants wove themselves around her ankles and wrists, lifting her into the air. She yelped as they tightened around her limbs and struggled.

Mint and Tsikiko looked mad while Shirogane and Akasaka exchanged glances. "Don't worry. We won't attack her this time. This is just so that she can't be taken by force. That goes for both teams. I give you our word that we won't take her unless we are the winners," Pai said.

"Your word doesn't mean as much as Kisshu's," Shirogane said. Kisshu sighed.

"Fine. I won't take her unless we win. Happy?" he snapped. Ichigo still looked unsure.

"Don't struggle otherwise you'll end up injured," Pai called. Ichigo hissed and let her body go limp against the wall where the plants were holding her.

"Guys, we'll get this over and done with before they can hurt us, right?" Lettuce asked.

"You can bet on that. I'm not letting them take Ichigo again," Tsikiko vowed. Mint nodded in agreement.

"We'll fight for our friend," Pudding said with a defiant look on her normally cheerful face. Zakuro nodded. Then, Kisshu and Tart shot forward. Zakuro took the opportunity of their momentary exposure to crack the whip, so to speak.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear," she shouted. She hit Kishu and Tart in the chest, sending them both flying backward. Pai hissed and whipped out his fan.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" Zakuro jumped back to avoid the electrical attack, but it hit her ankle. She yelled and was shot backward into the wall.

"Onee-sama!" Mint cried. She turned to Pai, hatred burning in her eyes. "Ribbon Minto Echo!" Pai jumped back out of range of her attack, but he still had to redirect it with his fan. It hit the wall and then dissolved. Mint hissed and tried again, but Pai just teleported out of the way. Mint bit her lip and noticed Kisshu and Tart getting up.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush," Lettuce cried. She hit Tart, who stumbled back, but quickly recovered. She shot another blast of water at him and he jumped to evade it, but then spun his click-clacks at her. She dove out of the way, somersaulting, and then getting to her feet again.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," Pudding called, aiming at Pai. Pai jumped out of the way, firing a blast at the oncoming attack as he did so. The Blue Knight jumped at Kisshu, who hissed. Then, the two were suddenly locked in combat, attempting to land blows and dodging with such grace that they really could be dancing. Mint shot arrow after arrow and the aliens, staying out of Kisshu's and the Blue Knight's fight for fear of hitting the Blue Knight.

Tart was locked in combat with Pudding while Lettuce focused on Pai. Mint shot arrows at both of them from her distance, while her allies made sure to keep away from her arrows. Then, Tsikiko shouted.

"Guys, watch it!" Mint and the others recognized the signal and jumped away from their targets. The Blue Knight looked back at her and jumped back while Tsikiko grinned. "Ribbon Tsuki Shower!" Pai and Tart gasped, trying to teleport away. Kisshu was the only one that succeeded, grabbing Tart and Pai as he did. The attack passed harmlessly through the place where they had been seconds before, and then Kisshu teleported back.

"You're going to pay for that one," he said. Then, Pai shot a bolt from his fan... straight at Tsikiko.

She didn't have time to move. All of them stared on in shock as Pai's blast slammed into her. Ichigo screamed her name while Tsikiko screamed in pain. "TSIKIKO," Ichigo screamed. Tsikiko shot backward, hitting the wall behind her. She moaned and slumped down, unconscious.

"Tsikiko," Ichigo whispered. "Tsikiko! Shirogane, help her!"

"On it!" Shirogane shouted.

"No interference," Pai reminded him, shooting a lightning bolt right in his path. He gasped and stumbled backward.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he muttered, changing into Alto. Kisshu gasped as Shirogane dove for Tsikiko.

"Tsikiko," he whispered, changing back to his human form. The girls started to attack again as Shirogane checked Tsikiko's breathing. He sighed in relief.

"She's okay, Ichigo. She'll be fine," he called. Pai aimed at him and he groaned, changing back to a cat and diving away. Pai aimed at where he would be and fired, causing Shirogane to leap high into the air to escape the blast. Ichigo watched all of this with fear in her eyes. Fear for herself, fear for her friends, fear for her sister. But, she already knew how this battle would end.

"Mint, watch out," Ichigo shouted, just as Pai cried out, "Fuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!"

Mint gasped, jumping up into the air. It just managed to avoid her important organs but hit her legs. She screamed in pain, falling down and hitting her head on the floor.

"MINTO!" Ichigo shouted. (**Okay, other song appropriate for this part here. Called Gomenasai. ****.com/watch?v=r6guVIXv_AI&feature=related** )

"Mint-san," Lettuce cried. Then, Tart released a Chimera Anima. It charged right for Lettuce, who gasped. Pudding dove for her, attempting to push her out of the way, but instead the Chimera careened into both of them. Ichigo watched in horror as the Blue Knight was also forced back, and then Zakuro was the last one standing. They all turned toward her slowly, making her hiss.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear," she shouted, driving the three of them back and bringing down the Chimera Anima. Pai shot a lightning blast at her and she used her whip to block it. Tart spun his click-clacks at her and she jumped away, but not before they wove themselves around her. She landed on her feet thanks to her wolf traits and turned toward the aliens, knowing that defeat was inevitable.

"Ichigo, gomenasai," she whispered.

"It's okay. You guys did your best," Ichigo replied softly, looking down at the ground to hide her eyes. Zakuro nodded. Ichigo sighed and then looked toward Pai and the others, who were looking smug. Pai raised his fan toward her and Ichigo cried out. "No, don't hurt her! Don't hurt any more of my friends, please!" Her eyes were shining with tears. The plants released her and she landed on her hands and knees, facing the ground.

"Ichigo," Zakuro murmured, staring at her. Ichigo closed her eyes, tears falling to the tile. She sighed shakily, wiping the tears from her eyes. She got to her feet, eyes still closed. She turned toward the aliens and slowly opened them. All traces of tears were gone. Kisshu and the others stared at her, Zakuro especially. Mint and Tsikiko groaned, opening their eyes. At first their vision was blurry, then it cleared, just in time to see what made their hearts constrict(**It took me five minutes to remember that word!**).

Ichigo let out a shaky breath and slowly lifted her wrists so that they were out in front of her. Mint gasped while Tsikiko struggled to get to her feet. She stole a glance at Shirogane, who shook his head gravelly. "We lost. She's there's," he said softly. Lettuce and Pudding moaned, then sat up. They blinked, then stared at Ichigo. Pai took a step toward her and she grimaced, then looked up at him with a determined look in her eyes. Then, Kisshu was in front of her.

She gasped and he snapped a pair of shackles around her wrists. She glared at him. "Well, what were you expecting, Koneko-chan?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just because I put my hands out like that doesn't mean that I want you to tie up my hands," she snapped. He cupped her chin in his hand and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You might wanna watch your mouth, kitty," he whispered. "You're mine now."

"Over my dead body! I'm only coming with you because that was the condition we agreed on. So, get over yourself," she snarled. "And for the last time, I'm not—mff!" Kisshu pressed his lips to hers to silence her, and then pulled back. She was seething, then a puff of smoke popped out of nowhere. Her eyes widened and Kisshu pulled back in shock. Mint and Tsikiko were staring, eyes wide, while Shirogane's mouth dropped open.

Ichigo was sitting on the ground, a beautiful white cat with snow white wings folded over her back. Hey eyes were wide in surprise as she stared up at Kisshu. Pai and Tart also seemed dumbfounded while even Pudding was quiet. It would be an understatement to say that they were all shocked.

"I thought that she wouldn't be able to change into a cat when I kissed her," Kisshu said softly.

"She shouldn't!"

"That isn't a cat," Tart said.

Ichigo looked at her furry body and blinked, then looked back up at Kisshu. The shackles lay a few inches from her. A wild idea flew into her head and she decided to act on it. She glared up at Kisshu and then darted to the left.

Her sudden movement wrenched everyone from their shocked state and Kisshu grabbed for her. His hands closed on empty air and he slammed into the ground.

"Catch her," he shouted. Ichigo heard him and the fear she felt gave her a burst of adrenaline. Mint and the rest of the Mew Mew's shot to their feet, chasing after her. Ichigo jumped up, fanning her wings out to the sides. She soared up, over Kisshu's shocked form, and did a flip, then landed on her feet a little way's away from Tsikiko.

Tsikiko dove for her. Ichigo caught the movement from the corner of her eye and jumped for her sister. Tsikiko sank to her knees, pressing Ichigo to her chest. Ichigo purred, rubbing her face against Tsikiko's neck to show her affection.

"I'm not letting them take you again," Tsikiko whispered. Ichigo mewed in response.

"Try telling that to my face," Kisshu hissed. He jumped at her, making Ichigo yowl a warning. Tsikiko gasped and leapt to her feet, then jumped backward. Then, she and Ichigo both gasped. Tsikiko had been in the worst position to jump backward to escape an attack. They had already been close to the wall. Now, they were pressed against it. Tsikiko pushed herself as far back against the wall as she could, clutching Ichigo to her gently.

Kisshu approached menacingly. Then, his arm snapped out. He snatched Ichigo from Tsikiko, making Ichigo yowl in fear. She struggled while Tsikiko reached for her sister. Pai slapped her hand back with his fan, making her draw it to her nervously. Ichigo stared at her in fear.

"No, I won't let you take her again!" Tsikiko screamed, eyes filling with tears. "She's the only family I have left! That I know! Don't take her from me!"

"Sorry but we won. We made a deal, and now we're keeping our side of the bargain. She's ours now," Pai told her. Tart smirked and then stuck his tongue out at Tsikiko, making her feel worse.

"No! Ichigo!" Kisshu leaned down and kissed Ichigo on the lips. She changed back to a human then and looked down at the ground, hopelessness stealing her heart. The shackles were back on her wrists, binding them. She bit her lip to keep from crying. She looked up, meeting her sisters traumatized gaze.

"I'll be fine, Tsikiko," she whispered. She could feel Kisshu and Pai behind her and sighed sadly. Her cat ears and tail drooped, showing her feeling of utter defeat. Kisshu and Pai each grabbed one of her arms. Then, Kisshu's dagger appeared in one hand.

"You block us or follow us," he threatened, "she dies."

Tsikiko grimaced and looked at her hands. Then, she looked up and nodded. Kisshu smirked while Pai looked indifferent. Ichigo sighed, closing her eyes and turning her face to the ceiling. "I'm sorry," Tsikiko whispered.

"It's okay," Tsikiko thought she heard, but the whisper was so faint that her ears—genetically enhanced though they were—might have been playing tricks on her. Then, a rippling filled the air, and Ichigo was gone.

"Aaaaannnd why am I not surprised?" Ichigo asks.

"Because you read the reviews over my shoulder. Big thanks to KAYKAY22PRINCESS, AmazingNicol93, and Kioto'sGirl22 for their ideas that I have received so far. So, now comes the ideas for the sequel! Review to tell me your ideas!" Breezyfeather says with a smile. "As of the end of this sentence, this story is officially, COMPLETED!"


End file.
